


The Kessel Run

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Han ships Reylo, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racing, Second Chances, There's Only One Sleeping Bag, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Han Solo has a heart attack, Rey becomes determined to win the Kessel Run in Han's honor. It just so happens that her ex who abandoned them all - Han's son - has also come back briefly to win and mend family ties. What could possibly go wrong when they're forced to team up for a week of camping together?





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I've been listening to Fall Out Boy while writing this, so you've been warned.

"I've been gone for  _ how  _ many years now, and you're  _ still  _ dirty."

 

There weren't many men with that dry tone who could simultaneously frustrate and amuse her. Ben Solo was, in fact, the only one. He still had it.  That and the ability to sneak up on anyone despite being so large. 

 

Wiping her grease-soaked hands on the threadbare rag beside her, Rey pushed back on the cart she laid on. 

 

And promptly forgot how to breathe.

 

Inside her head, she was inwardly screaming.  _ Ohmygod he’s hot! _

 

Kriff that man and his other secret ability: looking hot even when seeming absolutely stuffy about everything. It was easily eighty degrees outside, and there he was, wearing a suit. 

 

Of course it was all black. 

 

The tall, gangly teen with a thin face and giant ears she still held a torch for had grown up... and broadened out  _ considerably.  _ Sure, he had looked good in his tux at homecoming and prom, but this - whatever this was - was so much better. Too bad she had sworn to hate him after how he had abandoned her and his family to attend business school far away in the bustling capital of Coruscant.  He never coming back.

 

"It's good to know nobody really changes, right,  _ Ben _ ?" she returned when she felt she wouldn't sound breathy.

 

She stood up in order to take a better look at him. He had already dropped his briefcase, something his councilwoman mother always carried, and the short, black hair of his youth had grown out. Now it was slightly tousled, and she was even a little jealous that he could make that work. He was definitely his father's son in that respect. 

 

He looked good _. Really  _ good. He looked like he could tear her limb from limb if he wanted to, the tailored suit jacket tight around his barrel chest and thick arms. She would've been content if he would just rip the shirt and jacket off of himself; he was sweating profusely. The view probably would be pretty good as well. It wasn't like she hadn't seen his bare chest before; although she was quite certain even that had grown up. 

 

His mouth ticked in that small way that only she noticed. She was glad that hadn't changed about him, either; it was his tell that someone had said something that rattled or bothered him. Good. 

 

"I  _ have  _ changed.  That’s why I’m here.  I’m - never mind. You haven't changed your hair," he remarked, his dark eyes drinking in her face. 

 

No one stared at her like he did, giving her his full attention like she was his life, that all depended on her. She wished it had been true, if only to keep him close. But, her love hadn't been enough. 

 

It never would, she decided later.

 

"Same jacket."

 

"No, new jacket," he scoffed, patting his chest. "I couldn't fill this at prom."

 

Still, his unnerving gaze cut through her and stripped her bare. It had been ten years since they had last seen each other - when Ben left angrily for college without Rey, declaring he would never come back home to the small mining town of Kessel.

 

_ Suck on that popsicle, Solo. _

 

"At least you managed to find a job that would allow you to wear black every day, Mr. I'll-Stop-Wearing-Black-When-They-Make-A-Darker-Color."

 

His shoulders shrugged imperceptibly, as though asking her what she expected. 

 

"Tell me, Mr. Fancypants Businessman and Investor, do you still have a giant stick up your butt to prevent you from acting normal, or do you just like sweating for fun?" she asked, unbuttoning the front of her jean coveralls.

 

"As it so happens, no to both," he said, eyes narrowing and colder than ice.  The blank, bored look he had perfected turned into one of slight menace, the scowl he wore was one she was intimately familiar with. 

 

"You so do to the first. It's okay; everyone knows you don't know how to have fun," she said, stepping closer to him until she could touch his cheek. She  _ yearned  _ to touch him, to see if he could still burn and feel like she had been able to cause before.  Cutting off that train of thought, she settled for embarrassing and pissing him off. She could deal with that more easily, even if it was a terrible idea.  However, there was just something about his reserved, boorish manners that inspired a lot of bad ideas. She started stripping.

 

"I do. My acquaintances tell me I'm loads of fun, that - what are you doing?" he asked, his indignation turning horror-stricken as her coveralls dropped to the ground, revealing a white tank top and red short shorts.

 

"What does it look like? I'm getting more comfortable. Unlike you, I don't stand about looking prim and constipated," she snarked. 

 

For a moment, Ben had stared at all the tanned skin revealed like he had died and gone to heaven, mouth slightly agape and hands fisting to prevent doing anything. She sighed at his restraint. He had undone all her hard work in high school. However, he soon changed his ways at being called constipated. 

 

"That's what my mother calls my father when he's trying to hide or hold back something. I'm  _ nothing  _ like him," he grit out, hands going to the edges of his jacket.

 

"And yet, who's the one who drives an antique that looks perfectly maintained-"

 

"That means  _ nothing _ ," he said, yanking off his jacket roughly. 

 

Rey had to force herself to take another breath. The jacket had been cruel and hiding more than she had expected. The white dress shirt underneath hid  _ nothing  _ from her, and she suddenly felt very thirsty when she saw the way the front buttons bulged out, as though his chest would burst out at any moment like the hulk and smash all her inhibitions into tiny bits.

 

He had the ability to do so with her heart. She had given it to him long ago, and no one matched him for his ability to infuriate and turn her on at the same time. 

 

When she came to her senses and looked up, she saw a sparkle in his eyes and an almost-smile that had gotten both him and his father slapped on numerous occasions. Kriff him for looking good and knowing it. He knew she had a weakness for the look of barely contained power. That had been the reason she had even talked to him in high school, especially when she was two years younger than him and he so moody. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

In high school, he had looked so bored with all around him, sure that no one understood him. He stomped down the halls in as much black as was allowed, and he seemed as though he were holding back. It had fascinated her from the start. 

 

She had shot the water gun from home at his hair because he looked so alone and rigid as he faced a window, hands clasped behind him. As soon as the cold water hit his hair and dripped onto his neck, he had frozen in place before turning and glaring at her.

 

"Who do you think you are?" he asked arrogantly.  “Do you know who I am?” 

 

She grinned. "Nope.  I’m just someone who knows how to have fun."

 

"I'll show you fun," he said before taking four hulking steps to the water fountain and splashing her back.

 

He managed to soak her white, uniform blouse and create a large puddle of water on the floor. He immediately blushed at seeing the outline of her bra, and then Principal Ackbar came strolling by and slipped on the puddle. Both of them had gotten detention for a week.

 

The first day together, they sat in silence until Mothma left the room. Even then, he stayed dutifully silent and bored as ever. When several kids ran down the hallway, she watched his eyes narrow and mouth tick before something like resignation entered him. He looked away after that, shoulders and back a little slumped. 

 

She knew that look and feeling. She was new to the private school, a transfer and scholarship student, but she had seen that look at every other school foster care had put her through. 

 

"If they won't come check on you, they're not really your friends," she said, determined to talk to him and give him a reason to not bother with such people.

 

"They're  _ not  _ my friends. I don't have friends," he said icily, glaring at her. 

 

"But you want some," she insisted, sure of it. 

 

He gave her a look of distrust. "Why are we even talking?"

 

"Because I'm bored and you want to talk just as much as I do," she said, calling him out and shocking him. "And, I'd also like to make friends. I know I won't because I'm the poor scholarship student, but you know, it'd be nice. Just to have someone who understood."

 

He leaned in closer when she mentioned wanting someone to understand her.  "So you'd risk your scholarship to talk to me because you're bored and want to be my friend?" he asked in disbelief. 

 

"When you put it that way, yes," she said, shrugging and moving closer to him before giving him a Cheshire Cat grin. "Besides, the teachers like me, and I won't get caught if I wanted to break the rules. I’ve got a lot of experience sneaking around from visiting countless foster parents.  Friendship is more important."

 

His mouth dropped as if such a concept was unheard of. Whether it was because she wanted to be friends with him or because she chose people over grades was less certain, but she rather liked surprising him. 

 

That had been the beginning of their reign of terror.  Usually, Rey was the instigator. She loved seeing Ben respond to her or try to outdo her. He was extra enough that he always delivered on his promise, and they inspired each other to greater heights of mischief. It was always a contest to not get in trouble, and she suspected that was the case because Ben didn't want her to lose her scholarship and leave the school. The selfish part of her wished that it was because he didn't want to lose her.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Ben had called her foolishly brave in school. She wasn't afraid to try things if it would help her, and when it came to Ben, there was just something about him looking stiff or bored that made her want to do something ridiculous so that he didn't stay like that. 

 

Such as him in that button-down shirt. His face was starting to turn pink from the heat, and he showed no signs of moving. Her mind began thinking of ways to get under his skin until he began rolling up his arm sleeves. 

 

Suddenly, she had a new favorite pose for him: him looking sweaty and antagonistic with rolled up, white sleeves. 

 

"I know that look, Rey. Don't," he warned her as he stepped into her personal space. 

 

When they started out as rivals outdoing one another at the beginning of the year, she was always the one initiating the closeness. When they became reluctant confidantes and partners in crime, he started warming toward her. When he asked her to prom that year, he began to take the offensive, stepping into her space in order to convince her that he very much wanted to date her. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly, rubbing her right hand against a grease stain on her upper leg. 

 

"Rey, you're plotting something. This isn't like before," he said, trying to make her understand. 

 

She didn't care. He was worse now! He hadn't smiled once, and he looked so uncomfortable. She didn't want him to feel that way around her; she wanted the opposite, even if she refused to admit it out loud or to herself some days. 

 

"Says who?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, except for two fingers in particular. 

 

"You. Me. Our past," he said, eyes softening. "The distance between us is too much-"

 

"Clearly because you don't know how to meet in the middle," she replied, pretending to trip.

 

It worked like a charm. His right hand brought her waist against his, trying to prevent her from falling. His left hand grabbed her right wrist as the balled-up hand was brought to rest against his cheek. 

 

"No," he said softly, the rest of his words dying as his hands wandered. First, his fingers slid hot trails along her lower back and waist, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin once more. His other hand traced lines down the smooth skin of her wrist.

 

He had always loved the skin there and at her neck. It was baby-soft, unlike the rest of her that was so roughened from work. 

 

Both of them lost themselves in the feeling of the other's familiar touch. Rey had forgotten how strong and safe she felt in his arms. She was also afraid she was going to combust from all the body heat between them, his eyes burning into hers with a familiar fire that she had always wanted to see again. 

 

No. She was stronger than that. 

 

Using all the willpower she had, she kept her eyes on him as she let her thumb just barely touch his full, lower lip and then his chin. 

 

Fine, a little touch couldn't hurt for old time's sake. Plus, she hadn't thought he could feel as good as before. It was probably her imagination as she compared every guy she dated to him.

 

No. She was wrong; he still felt just as good as before, if not better. Was he wearing chapstick?

 

As she dragged her wandering thoughts toward the present, she hooked her finger under his chin, applying more pressure just like he had always liked. His head leaned in, and she knew if she didn't do something right then, he would kiss her. Then he'd laugh at her and tell her she was being naive like before, and she was  _ not  _ going to let that happen.

 

The fingers covered in grease found their target: his clammy cheeks.  The hazy look in his eyes vanished as his nose twitched when the grease-covered fingers made lines of war paint across his cheeks.

 

"Is that...motor oil?"

 

"Maybe?" she said innocently as he pushed her away. "I figured since I was dirty that you should be, too."

 

"You  _ never _ learn," he growled, his hands snatching her and pressing her back against the side of his father's Ford Falcon before she could react.

 

"What are you going to do? Scare me into becoming as lifeless as you?" she sassed, leaning back on her elbows.

 

“No, I’m not.  Every time I’m near you, I’m reminded - it doesn't matter," he said, adjusting himself before getting up and finding his dad's supply of rags to wipe off his face. When he was clean, he turned narrowed, cold eyes on her. "I'm only here for a few weeks vacation, to do something for my father. Then, I'm gone. Stay out of my way and in your mechanic's shop, not my father’s garage."

 

“So you’re going to help him out while you’re here?” she asked accusingly.

 

At that, he gave her a sullen look and stormed out, leaving her angrier than ever.

 

“That’s what I thought! Jerk,” she muttered. 

 

He had no idea about her life, and yet he presumed! She wanted to throttle him, and she was half-tempted to follow him and do just that. Instead, her phone rang, and she tried to get herself into a better place to talk.

 

"Hey, Finn! What's up?"

 

"I just heard from Poe that your ex was coming to visit. You might want to avoid the Solo house for a couple weeks."

 

"Too late," she said, wincing and wanting to laugh at his timing. "We've already met and are off on the wrong foot."

 

"Tell me you didn't poke the bear," he said, worried.

 

"Well, funny story.  You should’ve seen the fireworks-"

 

"Never mind. Rey, come over here for dinner. I'm grilling, and Rose is making your favorite dessert."

 

"Eclair cake? I'm leaving now," she said, wiping her hands once more before grabbing her keys and purse.

 

After a quick hug for both Han and Leia, Rey made her way home to make herself presentable.  Most men in town didn’t find grease monkey Rey attractive, mostly because she was smarter and more capable than them.  She was fine with that since none of them could compare to Ben anyway.


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey receives the bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.

Dinner with Finn and Rose was relaxed as always. Finn had been living with Maz when she had adopted Rey, he becoming Rey’s sole friend in high school besides Ben.  Rose was a year younger than them. She had had a crush on Finn ever since she had met him, and they ended up becoming high school sweethearts and getting married. Rey was happy for them both. 

 

"I can't believe the Kessel Run is coming soon!" exclaimed Rose as they sat down for food outside on the white patio furniture. "Do you think this is the year you'll win, Rey?"

 

"I sure hope so. Now that Han had that heart attack, I want to win it for him. He won it multiple times growing up, and since Ben hasn't ever done it in his father's honor - oh no."

 

"What is it?" Finn asked, immediately worried as he set down corn on the cob and burgers. 

 

"He said he was going to be here for three weeks. That's when the Kessel Run should end," she said, doing the math in her head. 

 

"They're making a big announcement in a week about the run. I hear they want to do something special this year since it's the fiftieth anniversary of it occurring," said Rose, taking some blue jello and watermelon.

 

"As long as I can still compete and win, I don't care," replied Rey as she took some chips and a burger. 

 

"That's the spirit! You're sure to beat Poe this year."

 

The Kessel Mines were on the edge of town. The mining town had been founded during the Gold Rush, right when silver had been found. There wasn't much silver in it after five years, but by then, the town had grown and people didn't want to leave. It was a legend that the founder of the town had raced across town in order to scope out the empty area for himself, found some silver in the mine, and then came sprinting back to claim and buy the area, all in a little over a week's time.

 

As a result, the city instituted the yearly Kessel Run as a way to honor the founder. The run took place over a week's time, with contestants running through the wilderness to and from the mines, grabbing a marked rock inside the mine, and camping along the way like in old times by bringing only what could be carried on their backs. Han Solo had won the run several times back in the day. Now that he was getting older and in worse shape, Rey was trying harder than ever by running each morning and camping on a regular basis.

 

The thought of running into Ben along the way was simultaneously scary and exciting. She wanted to play pranks on him and to see more of him, even though she knew nothing good could come of time spent with him. He inspired her to greater heights of mischief, and they were both bad influences on the other as a result. In Ben's current shape, she wanted more than ever to observe him more, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to guard her heart. It was too easy to fall back into things with him, as she had seen firsthand. She missed him and still hadn't found someone to compare with him, despite hating his guts. 

 

It was all  _ very  _ complicated when it involved him. 

 

As a result, she didn't see him again until the day of the big announcement for the run. Poe and his wife Kaydel were there, along with Finn, Rose, and the whole Solo family. Normally, Rey stood next to Han, but this year, she stood as far away as possible since Ben was right next to Han for once.  Not only that, but she had heard from Han and Leia that Ben had been talking to them more, that there was some chance that he might come visit more regularly.

 

She would believe it when she saw it.  In the meantime, she had a lot of work ahead of her that she expected the mayor to finally announce. 

 

Mayor Holdo stepped up to the microphone and quieted the audience down.

 

“As all of you know, this will be the fiftieth anniversary of our beloved town’s little race.  The number of participants has more than doubled in recent years, and we hope it only increases.  We’re a proud small town, but even we have fallen on hard times. Summertime around here is our biggest source of income since many families like to stop by on their way to the coast.  For that reason, I have a very exciting announcement: a private, anonymous investor has come forward who wants to invest in our town by opening the mine and turning it into a fun learning center for science for the whole family.  This investment will bring many new jobs and hopefully much tourism, which we need.”

 

All the townspeople murmured amongst themselves as Rey grinned.

 

“You’ve known about this, haven’t you? How long have you been working with the mayor on this project? Are you the main contractor and designer?” asked Finn, seeing Rey’s knowing smile. 

 

“Yep.  I’ve got so many ideas, and the investor was very vague about what he or she wanted included, so I’ve been allowed free reign,” said Rey proudly.  

 

“That’s so exciting! This project is going to make you famous and wanted all over for projects after this,” said Rose excitedly, grabbing Rey.  

 

“I hope so,” said Rey. “Architecture school is expensive, and scholarships only covered so much.”

 

Rey had been averse to the idea of the project at first.  She loved the appeal and homeiness of their small town, and the thought of more people overcrowding it like a big city was distasteful.  However, Holdo had explained just how much they depended on tourism for a town slowly decreasing in population. 

 

Holdo cleared her throat. “Now that I’ve shared the first half of my exciting news, here is the second half: instead of having individuals make the run, we’re going to change things up and have pairs compete this year.  The winners will have a big article written about them and perform the ribbon cutting ceremony for our new project for the mine when it is complete.”

 

Rey’s stomach dropped as panic filled her.  How was she supposed to find someone single who would run with her? Poe would choose Kaydel, who loved to camp.

 

“Sign-ups begin tomorrow, and we’re capping the number at thirty teams.  Best of luck to all our competitors this year!”

 

As Holdo left the stage, Finn took one look at Rey and grimaced.  “Rey, you look sick! What’s wrong?”

 

“What do you think? I have no partner; I can’t compete for Han without a partner,” she said, upset.  She began scanning the audience, looking for someone slightly athletic who wouldn’t slow her down.

 

“You’ll find someone.  I’m sure of it,” said Finn, patting her back encouragingly.  “You know, with such a spotlight on the winners, that could do amazing things for our bakery.  Say, Rose, you want to compete this year for fun?”

 

“I’d love to!” replied Rose, clapping her hands excitedly.  “It’ll show how much we want to support everyone, and if we provide food during construction, that should help, too.”

 

“Perfect! That’s my brilliant wife,” said Finn, pointing at Rose before kissing her.

 

“You two are even sweeter than your famous cinnamon rolls, which is saying something,” murmured Rey as she continued to search frantically.

 

“Sorry, Rey.  I’m just looking out for my business.  Nothing personal,” said Finn, coming forward as Rose looked at the front of the crowd.

 

“I know and understand.  I just don’t know how I’m going to make this work.  Mitaka is friendly and would do what I want, but he’s not athletic at all.  Jessika seems like she’s doing it with Snap, and all my other coworkers are taken.  I’m screwed,” said Rey, thinking out loud.

 

“Not quite,” said Rose, pointing to Ben Solo, who was aggressively arguing with Holdo, his words indistinguishable but loud voice carrying, not to mention his hands were running through his severely mussed hair, a sure sign of rage from him. He had taken to doing that instead of breaking things, thanks to Rey’s encouragement in high school. 

 

“So he did come back to do the Kessel Run.  I wonder why?” asked Rey until the realization hit her.

 

He was trying to make things right with Han.  It took a serious health issue to do it, but he had come back.

 

Suddenly, talking to him didn’t seem like it would be such a chore.  Her mind immediately wandered down the dangerous path of wondering if he would come back for good at some point, and she had to stop that pesky hope, that terrible idea, before it could take root.  

 

The problem was that the idea was so bad that it was good.  If she ran with him, she could talk to him. She could find out what his intentions were.  If they were good, she could encourage him to stay, possibly even consider reconciliation. If not, then she would do all in her power to drive him away.

 

Rey shut her gaping mouth and tackle-hugged Rose.  “Rose, you’re a genius. Thank you.”

 

Finn watched Rey disentangle herself, and he grew troubled.  “Uhh, Rey, I know that face. Don’t do-”

 

“Too late,” interrupted Rose as Rey disappeared, a smirk in place.

 

“You’ve unleashed a beast,” accused Finn of his wife.  “Why?”

 

“Because we all know that Ben’s going to come back more regularly now.  If he does, then those two are going to interact. They’re going to be super awkward and make everything weird as they stare at one another intensely, both wanting the other but doing nothing about it.”

 

“He could have moved on.  I don’t think it’s that simple-”

 

“C’mon, Finn, she’s never considered another man before.  She’s still attracted to him, and she clearly wants to do this with him.  Let them get all their arguing and awkwardness out of the way, if nothing else.  If he did move on, then he’s about to fall in love with her again,” said Rose, certain.  “Look at him, even now as he walks away from the mayor. He hasn’t moved, and Rey’s still some ways off.  What is he doing?”

 

“The same thing he does every time he sees her: staring intensely at her like he hasn’t forgotten her,” said Finn, not altogether surprised.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was happy for Rey that Ben was acting the same, or worried about what would happen on the run.  Those two together always equalled trouble. 

 

“Whatever happens in the race, Rose, just don’t let our food or supplies out of our sight.”

 

“Why?” asked Rose, looking confused.  

 

“Because I’ve competed with Rey before.  She always fights dirty with Ben. Or have you forgotten the Nien Nunb incident on senior prank day?”

 

Rose gasped and covered her mouth.  “I do. Never mind. How are we going to sleep? What have I done?”

 

“I’m not sure if this is the best or worst idea you’ve ever had.  I guess we’ll find out soon,” said Finn, sure that the run would be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Reluctant Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben become partners...and argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.

Rey marched toward Ben, the bad idea taking root.  It would be fairly easy to convince Ben in her mind, given how angry he was getting over it.  She kept up her snappy pace until Holdo walked away, looking annoyed, and Ben turned toward her in order to avoid Holdo.  She saw his belligerent look, which meant two things: he was going to argue with her no matter what, and that she would definitely have him as a partner because of it, whether to spite Holdo or because she tricked him into it.

 

What she didn’t expect was the look of awe in his wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth as he recognized her.  His hands fell from their crossed position, and he widened his stance without thinking as he continued to gaze at her approaching form.  His steady gaze unnerved her and worried her just a little; she wasn’t used to this. 

 

When she stopped in front of him, her hands dropped to her sides, and she planted her feet in the ground, making him do the same.  When she pursed her lips, he straightened slightly and held up a hand.

 

As one, they asked, “Will you do the Kessel Run with me?”

 

Ben shut his mouth as he realized what had happened and went still.  Rey laughed.

 

“What’s so funny? I thought you had come over here to blame me for this happening,” he said, slightly miffed.  “This is a relief,  _ not  _ a joking matter.”

 

“I thought I was going to have to convince you to join me since you hate me so much,” she said before becoming serious.  

 

“I don’t hate you; I never did,” he said, stepping closer before staring at his black boots.  

 

“I, ah, that’s… interesting,” she said awkwardly, truly surprised.  If he didn’t hate her, then she knew that she had disappointed and hurt him if nothing else, just like he had her.  “I thought you did-”

 

“I don’t, just to be clear,” he insisted, looking back up briefly with fearful eyes.  When he didn’t see rejection, he added softly, “I don’t think I could hate you if I tried.”

 

Placing her right hand over her left elbow, Rey took her turn to stare at her feet, wanting desperately to ask him  _ why  _ he acted like it but decided this was not the place.  It was enlightening and curious, and it made her feel supremely awkward for how she felt.

 

“Well, that makes working together for a week much easier,” she said, about to plow into figuring out details and leaving behind the awkwardness.  

 

However, Ben was Ben.  “You still hate me,” he said, reading her well and looking upset because of it. 

 

He leaned closer until she could smell his body spray, something masculine and expensive that smelled amazing, and she became hyper aware of how close he was to her yet again. The worst part was that she wanted him closer, wanted to grab his lapels, pull him down to her level, kiss him, and get lost in him until she smelled like him. One of her hands reached for his lapels out of old habit and desire, and when their eyes met, she remembered herself.  Taking a deep breath, she paused the forward movement and put her hand down resolutely. His willingness meant nothing. 

 

"That happens when you never resolve things properly...at least not to my satisfaction. My feelings toward you are… complicated,” she said, wanting to leave it at that.

 

He understood, nodding.  “Things are different now.  I’m different.”

 

“You say that-”

 

Rey's accusing tone set him off, his fuse still short from earlier. “I. Am,” he said through grit teeth.  “You, however, bring out parts of me I thought I had left in my past. I want to leave it there.”

 

Rey bit her lip, stung by his words.  Mostly stung by the idea that he wanted to leave her in his past and move on.. “Good luck since we’re going to be spending a week together.  Let’s hope we get it done sooner, for both our sakes. I’ll visit you later this week to sort out details,” she said, escaping quickly.

 

“Rey, wait!” he yelled as she disappeared into the crowd. He had seen the hurt look in her eyes; he had been too hasty with his words yet again.  He had screwed up once more.

 

“She’ll come soon.  You can apologize then properly,” said Han, clapping a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 

“Were you eavesdropping?” asked Ben, mortified.

 

“Only a little.  You can't blame your old man; I’ve wanted you two to get back together ever since you broke up.  This is your golden opportunity to make things right.”

 

Ben sighed, shoulders lifting as he attempted not to roll his eyes.  “She hates me-”

 

“It’s complicated.  That means she loves you but doesn’t want to admit it,” said Han, sure of himself.  “Why else would she stay so close to the family when she has Finn and Maz?”

 

“Because...I don’t know,” replied Ben, having never considered that.

 

“Don’t screw up,” said Leia as she grabbed her meddling husband.  “That’s all I’m going to say.”

 

Ben shook his head and stalked off, needing to find a punching bag.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rey visited three days later.

 

When she knocked on the door, Han yelled, "It's open!"

 

She let herself in, used to shouts from the kitchen if the two were busy in there.  She turned the corner quickly to enter the kitchen, used to finding leftovers from lunch waiting for her.

 

"I'm looking for Ben - woah!"

 

What she wasn't used to was a half-naked Ben Solo with wet hair in high-waisted, black pants talking to his mother like it was completely normal. He seemed surprised to see her, but soon his blank face was back. Han was strangely absent. 

 

"As you can see, I'm right here," he deadpanned, turning toward her and gesturing at his chest.

 

"Do you have something, a towel or something you could put on?" she asked, trying not to look at the gleaming chest that she was sure would feature heavily in her fantasies for months. "I thought you had a strict rule about walking around half-naked."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Only in public."

 

"Well, I'm going to let you two go at it. There's leftovers in the fridge, Rey. You're welcome to stay for dinner," said Leia before she disappeared. 

 

Leaving them very much alone. He folded his arms over his chest, and Rey tried not to look at the bulging arms that showed as a result. When she looked up, one of his eyebrows was raised again, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

 

He knew how he looked, and he was trying to unnerve her. She wanted to slap the smug look off his face.

 

"I've made this run-"

 

"Five times. Yes, I know," he interrupted, going to the fridge and opening the door. "Dad tells me about them every year. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

 

She hadn't expected that piece of information. Had she known that he specifically requested that information about her, along with anything else his family would give him, she would have fallen over in shock. 

 

Seeing a pitcher of pink lemonade, Rey decided to fight back. "Yes, I'd like some lemonade, please. It's hot out there."

 

"It is. I don't know how Mother convinces Dad to barely use the AC in this heat," he agreed, pouring two glasses and getting Rey a straw out of habit. 

 

She always preferred the blue straw growing up, and he the red one. He would mess with her by switching them occasionally while together, and he did it again, no doubt because he wanted to continue unnerving her.

 

She didn't mind. It would make victory at the end all the more enjoyable. She took her glass and red straw with a triumphant grin, waiting to sip until the opportune moment. 

 

"As I was saying before, I've been in this race five times, and as far as I know, you've never done it. Therefore, I'll be making the calls-"

 

"Just because I haven't participated doesn't mean I don't know what's involved," insisted Ben, drawing closer. "I've been listening to stories about this race since I was born. I'm athletic and have gone camping numerous times growing up."

 

"You don't know the route," she said, knowing she had him there. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, annoyed that she was right. When he didn't disagree with her, she continued, "I'd be willing to discuss the logistics of camp and whatnot with you because you're a little of a control freak, but when it comes to strategy and direction, I'm in charge."

 

"I am - I've gotten better about that control aspect as I've gotten older," amended Ben before muttering, "It's other people I don't trust. Not you."

 

It was Rey's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

 

"Good. Pack light. Unless there's a lot of rain forecasted, don't bother with rain gear. It'll only make you sweat more and take up unnecessary space. I'll be bringing my blanket-"

 

"No sleeping bag?" he asked disdainfully. 

 

"It's not necessary for a few nights. I'm used to it," she said, shrugging. "Plus, it's a lot of space."

 

"I'll take that risk," he said, exasperated. "I don't trust the nights not to be too cold-"

 

"It's always been warm before. It's sure to be the same way again," she replied, determined to justify her actions as she took a step closer to him. 

 

"It could be different this year," he countered. "You never know. I'm not subjecting my body to that."

 

"Fine. Just don't complain when you don't have enough food," she replied in a huff.

 

"You only think of your stomach," he said, stepping closer to her.

 

"And  _ you  _ are spoiled," she shot back, getting in his face. "You probably haven't gone camping since you left for college-"

 

"That's - that's not the point," he said, not wanting to admit defeat, tensing up. "It’s better to go hungry for a day than not have my body be in good condition to run. Do you want to win, or not?"

 

Losing the challenging gleam to her eyes, she made to turn and said, "I do. It seems our conversation is done now, since you won't listen to anything I have to say-"

 

"I've done nothing but listen! We're not done yet," he said, taking hold of her wrist before she left his personal space. 

 

His hand burned her skin; it felt as though he were branding her in the way he held on to her so tightly. 

 

Once upon a time, she had loved it when he did that. There was never a question in her mind that she was wanted, that he would fight fiercely for her, even if she didn't need help winning fights. Now, it still stirred similar feelings, but she threw those feelings out the window and focused on not showing any reaction to him. Getting more angry would only keep her there longer. 

 

Giving him a blank look, she asked, "What else did you want to discuss?"

 

He gave her a look as though it were the most obvious thing. She couldn't help but notice that his grip loosened slightly, but it quickly took on its familiar hold, his index finger sliding along her inner wrist as he spoke. "What food to bring for starters. Other supplies-"

 

"I can text that to you," she said, tugging her wrist away slightly to see what he would do. Some part of her thrilled - and was quickly quieted - when he held on, pulling her back. 

 

"Your strategy for staying ahead and winning?" he asked dryly. "I'm sure you have several ideas."

 

"I do, although I'm betting you do as well," she replied, bringing the straw closer to her lips. 

 

When his eyes darted down to admire the contrast of the cherry red straw against her creamy skin, she licked her pink lips, and he gulped. She was equal parts excited and annoyed that his finger began making small circles on her inner wrist. 

 

When she heaved a big sigh, he stumbled over his words in order to distract himself. "What, er, were we discussing?"

 

"Nothing important that we can't discuss another time. In the meantime, my mouth feels like a desert. I think it's time for that famous lemonade," she said, bringing the straw to her lips.

 

"Are you sure it wasn't important? I thought it - I-"

 

He was at a loss for words when she took her first sip. She had hollowed out her cheeks as her right hand brought the straw up to her lips. He gulped in another breath when she pushed the straw into her mouth some ways, her eyes never leaving his. Then, as soon as she tasted it, she didn't have to fake just how much she loved the tangy sweetness of the lemonade. She just made sure to close her eyes as she tilted her head back, making an almost erotic mmmm sound. 

 

"Ooh yes, that is good," she said as she opened her eyes and brought the straw back up to her lips with her tongue. 

 

He stared and began turning red, much to her delight. She only grinned more when she watched his chest turn red. When he noticed that she saw it, he took three quick steps away, making it an automatic win for her.

 

"So, ah, we'll discuss more...later?" he asked, trying not to look at her lips.

 

She grinned and nodded. "I'll come over tomorrow?"

 

"Yes. I'll make sure I wear a shirt tomorrow," he said ruefully. 

 

"Good," she said as she finished her glass, "and thank your family for this. I loved it."

 

As he tried to keep his eyes at the level of her face, she gave him a coy wave and waltzed out the front door, glad that she had gotten that on him at least. 

 

The rest of the conversation had been an unmitigated disaster as she had given up so much to him when she had planned to be in charge. This had been her chance to show him just how far she had come since he left. 

 

Their power dynamic had its moments when one was in charge while dating, but usually they were pretty equal, despite the age gap. Ben had always ensured that, and he had done so again now.  What he was doing made sense and would ensure that they didn't kill one another; it didn't stop her from wanting otherwise, though. That was how she ended up at Finn and Rose's house a half hour later with vodka, knowing that she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Lemonade and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk shenanigans abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. More blatant line-stealing from Fall Out Boy here....

"Rey, it's barely noon! What happened?" asked a concerned Finn as he let her in.

 

"Ben Solo," she muttered, grabbing three shot glasses from the kitchen cabinet and pouring in the peach- flavored vodka. "I know. I shouldn't have asked him to be my partner."

 

"You got that right. He's the worst idea you've had," said Finn before yelling, "Rose! You owe me a night in. She's drinking already."

 

"You bet on me? Smart," said Rey before taking a shot. "What am I going to do? I need to work  _ with _ him, but I feel this compelling need to be in charge of everything."

 

"Then there's only one way: you have to act like an adult and put aside your differences to achieve your common goal," said Finn, making Rey take another shot. 

 

Looking up from the drink, she said honestly, "I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to forgive him."

 

"Too bad," said Finn, pouring her another. "Forgiveness doesn’t mean you forget what he’s done, just so you know.  Drink until you can forgive and work together. I'll join since it's Saturday. Rose, come join us!"

 

"Coming!"

 

"Thank you. I don't know how I would've made it this long without you," said Rey, squeezing the life out of Finn. 

 

He was quick to push her off. "I forgot how touchy-feely and violent you get when you drink."

 

"That's a good thing!" said Rose, appearing with lemonade and more alcohol, going to Rey for a bear hug. "She's more willing to give hugs right now."

 

"I'm just not one for it after the way I grew up," explained Rey, hugging Rose as tightly as she could. "Ben was the only one who inspired such desires outside of alcohol, and still is. I just can't talk to him right now without wanting to punch him or jump him."

 

Rose waggled her eyebrows while Finn gave his best friend a "Really?" look. Rey shrugged. 

 

"Maybe it would help if you discussed why you want to win the race with him," said Rose, her eyes lighting up.

 

Rey considered it. "It might. I just don't want to do it tomorrow hungover."

 

"Oh, definitely not," said Rose, grinning smugly before handing Rey another shot. "To friends!"

 

Four hours later, two gallons of lemonade had been consumed, as well as a fifth of vodka.  Rey had moved on to wine, watered-down wine at that. As she and Finn discussed new ideas for his bakery in light of the big announcement, Rose stole out of the house. She had said she was going for pizza and alcohol, but really she was looking for Ben. After picking up the pizza, she visited the Solo residence, where Ben answered the door looking very confused. 

 

"Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked.

 

"You're needed. Come with me if you want to have a partner for the Kessel Run," said Rose, beckoning to her car.

 

"What happened to Rey?" he asked, suddenly worried and rushing out the door. "Is she alright? Who do I have to kill?"

 

"I think she'd prefer if it were yourself, but given the circumstances, I don't think you should," said Rose bluntly as she unlocked the car.

 

"I don't understand," he said, glaring at her.

 

"You screwed up. She's still mad at you. Do you want her forgiveness or not?" asked Rose.

 

She was shocked when he scrunched himself into her tiny, red Beetle without a word. He stayed deathly grave and silent the whole drive, and it wasn't until they got to the front door that he finally spoke. 

 

"How drunk is she?"

 

"Very."

 

He nodded. "I like her when she's feisty."

 

"Is there a time you don't like her?" asked Rose seriously as she opened the door. 

 

"Good point," he said as he walked across the living room to the edge of the kitchen.

 

"Rose? Did you get pizza?" yelled Rey, walking in from the dining room with two plastic cups full of wine. When she saw him, she snarled before throwing both glasses' contents onto him. "You! What are you doing here?"

 

"That was my favorite shirt." Eyeing a glass of water, he swiped the glass and dumped the water on her head. "I heard you were in distress."

 

Rose and Finn excused themselves quietly, Finn having made popcorn while waiting for Rose to come back. They also took the pizza with them.

 

"Hardly," scoffed Rey. "I was having fun, something you don't know how to do anymore."

 

"I'm trying to be an adult-"

 

She threw her hands in the air. "That doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself, though! Live a little. Try wearing something besides black."

 

She turned on her heel and went for more wine. Ben quickly distracted her by saying, "The corporate world I was a part of didn't allow for fun. I thought I wanted that, but I was wrong."

 

She was in front of him faster than a seagull spotting new food on the beach, her eyes regarding him wildly.  "Was?"

 

"I quit First Order Enterprises," he said quietly. "Snoke has been trying to convince me to come back since. He's sent Hux and Phasma to visit me multiple times to wine and dine me. I wouldn't be surprised if they joined the race just to get the chance to corner me."

 

Poking his chest sternly, she announced, "Well, they can't have you. You're mine - er, my partner," she quickly amended, hating her slip of the tongue as she pulled back slightly. "What made you realize that?"

 

He only advanced closer, not wanting to lose what he had gained with her. "My father having that heart attack. I hadn't felt anything or had fun in college, and I thought I was happy. I didn't want to feel, and then when he-"

 

He choked up, and Rey saw genuine feeling from him, saw his fear and guilt as he remembered Han having the heart attack. Her hands went to either side of his face, pulling him down to her level.

 

"It wasn't your fault. That is simply poor life choices on Han's part...and maybe family genetics."

 

It was the first real smile she had seen on him in a decade. It was breathtaking and made his whole face light up as the smile almost reached his eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Rey. That means… a lot, coming from you. I thought you were going to call me a monster and blame me for it."

 

"That's fair," she said, not bothered by it. "I do want to be mad at you."

 

"I'd rather you weren't," he stated, his hands taking her face now. 

 

She didn't know how to deal with him when he said such things. She was unbalanced, questioning everything she felt about him. She didn't want to go down that road again.

 

When she stayed silent, he added, "I want this to work between us. I want to win."

 

"For Han?" she asked seriously. "That's why I do it."

 

"I know. Yes, for him," he replied, voice full of feeling. "I want to make him proud."

 

"You came back; that's more than he hoped for," admitted Rey, sliding hands into his hair, having missed the feel of it for too long. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

 

Han’s happiness over the phone had been palpable when she had talked to him, and seeing him at the announcement of the race had shown that Han had only gotten happier.

 

"He - I - Rey," he sighed, finally giving up on words to close his eyes and enjoy what he had missed for so long. 

 

Her fingers danced along his scalp, admiring each wavy lock of hair as she traveled from front to back. She hummed her approval until she realized what she was doing. At that point, she dragged herself away from him, shocking him. 

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she said, looking at the ground. 

 

"Probably not if we want to be friends at some point," he said ruefully.

 

She chuckled. "We were lovers first. Confidantes, but never friends. Were we ever friends?"

 

"True," he said, reviewing their two years together before growing a little sad. "Could we be friends now?"

 

"No," she said definitively. "Not when I want you to hold me tight… or don't," she added, cursing her alcohol-addled mind. "Besides, I'm still mad at you-"

 

"Get over yourself! We're not in high school anymore; let the past die.  I've been trying here, in case you haven't noticed," he said, exasperated. 

 

"Why?" she asked, getting in his face again.

 

A part of her was glad.  He wanted to change things between them.  He was starting to be honest, which was nice. She doubted she’d get more, but if so, she had great hope that things wouldn’t be so bad for them after all.

 

"Because I'm tired of being your enemy, of dancing around you," he said, hands going to her shoulders. "Give me a chance."

 

She stared him down, and she was amazed at how much he didn't flinch, how ernest he seemed. 

 

"Do you admit you were wrong to leave like that?" she asked, needing to know. 

 

"I'll admit it when you're willing to admit that leaving this small town could have been doable and possible," he countered. "You could have come with me. We could've taken on the world together."

 

"I had two years of high school left, you idiot!" she yelled, elbowing him to get free. 

 

He cringed at the painful reminder. "You could have followed me after that. I was young and stupid, like you."

 

"We both are still," she said, going to the wine and pouring two glasses. She handed him one. "Drink with me; prove to me you're still who I know and remember. Be reckless."

 

She had barely finished speaking before he took the glass and finished it moments later. Noticing her full glass, he raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and said, "The point of pouring a drink for yourself is to drink it," he said dryly.

 

She grinned before knocking it back. "Another."

 

He didn't bother protesting as she was stumbling while walking, a sure sign that she was close to passing out. She didn't drink often, but when she did, she went all out. They shared another glass before she went to grab his glass. She ended up falling into his arms, he catching her easily before pulling her against him.

 

"I've got you, Rey."

 

It sounded so intimate when he said it like that, low and familiar. It rattled her.

 

"I can take care of myself! I am-"

 

She stopped when she noticed how close she was to him.  He leaned in slightly, as though to kiss her. She held her breath, her eyes seeking his for understanding.  When he pulled away, she stared in wide-eyed wonder. 

 

He finished her sentence.  "You’re a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man. I know.  I love that about you."

 

She sighed happily, glad that some things about him hadn’t changed.  He respected her independence far more than anyone else ever had. She started leaning in without thought when she yawned loudly, making him smile.

 

"Ben, I think I'm tired."

 

"Let's go to the sofa-"

 

"You won't be there when I wake up," she said, leaning on his shoulder for support. "We have to talk tomorrow."

 

"You, oh never mind," he said as she collapsed in his arms.

 

Finn and Rose appeared then. "Can you help us get her upstairs?"

 

"No need. I'm taking her home with me," he replied, carrying her bridal-style. "We have much to discuss."

 

"She's going to hate you for taking her," cautioned Finn. 

 

"She already hates me.  I’ll risk her ire in order to accomplish my goal.  Thank you, Rose, for grabbing me," said a calm Ben at the front door. 

 

Finn nodded as Rose grabbed her keys and helped him lay Rey in her back seat. Ben ended up carrying Rey through the back door of his parents' home, away from his parents. 

 

When Rey woke up around two in the morning, it was dark, and she was disoriented. "Finn? Rose? Where am I?"

 

"You're my guest," said Ben, sticking his head up next to the bed.

 

"Ah!" she cried, punching him. He flew back, and she immediately felt sorry as she looked around. "Why are you here? Why am I…in your bed?"

 

His room looked exactly the same as it had ten years ago, full of metal posters and dark colors. The only thing really different was the smell, something much more expensive and grown-up, just like Ben. 

 

"Search your memories, Rey. You asked for this," said Ben, rubbing his face and feeling where her fist had connected with his cheek.

 

"I would never. I - oh." Suddenly, she was on the floor beside him, cupping his cheek where her fist had landed. "I'm sorry, Ben. You actually drank with me?"

 

"I'm full of surprises. I want to discuss the issue of pranks with you, however," he said conversationally. 

 

"Okay!" She was about to do something when her eyes grew heavy once more. "Later."

 

She got up, determined to get to bed first. It didn't work as she stumbled, and Ben found himself carrying Rey into bed. He tried to extricate himself at first, but he soon discovered he was stuck beside her, as tightly as she held him. Giving in to the temptation, he stayed with her.

 

When Rey awoke the next morning, she woke up the entire household with a scream. Ben received several more attempted punches before she finally stopped. 

 

"Why did you do all that yesterday?" asked Rey, baffled when she finally woke up late. 

 

"Because I want to make this work between us," he replied.  “We can be adults about this. How do you feel about me?"

 

"I feel better, but don't expect me to just trust you like before," she said.

 

He sighed in relief. "Then we can win this."

 

"Of course we will!" she cried. "We have much to discuss. Let's find food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up is the run!


	5. Meeting the Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kessel Run begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. I do love the trope of being forced to share a hedge, though.

The morning of the Kessel Run dawned bright and clear. 

 

And cold. 

 

Rey was a little annoyed that she had to pack an extra blanket because of how cold it would be. Ben just gave her a smug look as he strolled next to her. Most there were wearing kicking clothes and boots, as little as possible for the long journey ahead. Ben looked overdressed in his black pants and long-sleeved shirt. He always had complained of being cold when they were together, even though he always felt plenty toasty when she snuggled next to him. Both had packed rain gear as well since rain was predicted.  She was hoping it wasn’t the case, but he was more pessimistic about the weather. He continued to be in a good mood until a redhead and platinum blonde built like an amazon entered the area where all the competitors were gathered.

 

"Ben? Why are you grimacing?" Rey asked, elbowing him. 

 

"Because Hux and Phasma -  those two from my old job - are here. Don't look at them," he hissed.

 

"Got it. Focus instead on Poe and BeeBee."

 

"His cat? Why is that orange fur ball here?" asked Ben disdainfully. 

 

"Because he's Poe's secret weapon. He destroyed my chance of winning my first race by getting hold of my map of the area," said Rey, pointing to the map in her chest pocket. 

 

"The cat...stole a map?" asked Ben in disbelief. 

 

"Well, technically, the map was in an open side pocket of my backpack, which was on the ground. That evil cat found the map, scratched at it, tearing it into unintelligible shreds," said Rey, still annoyed. 

 

"Cats are plotting to take over the world. You should expect nothing less," said Ben nonchalantly. 

 

Rey cracked a grin at the straight way he said it. Choosing to roll with it, she explained, "However, I learned my way around the woods from not having a map, so now I really don't need it. But I like to keep it for reference and plotting my way later." 

 

Many couples made their way to the starting line in matching outfits or holding hands, and Rey was alternately jealous and annoyed by all of it. She couldn't help but notice that Ben ignored all of them, focusing on his old coworkers or her. 

 

When his coworkers started wandering closer to them, Ben disappeared.  Rey stayed close to the starting line until the blonde, Phasma, approached and introduced herself.

 

“Don’t expect him to stick around.  He’s coming back to Coruscant with us,” said Phasma without preamble.

 

“Why should I care? I’m not interested in him,” said Rey defensively.

 

Phasma gave her a look that said she doubted Rey entirely.  Rey didn’t like that she seemed obvious about being interested in Ben.  

 

“However you feel about him, don’t get cozy.  He's with us,” said Phasma, ruffling Rey.

 

“If he wanted you, then he’d still be with you.  Get lost, and stay out of our way,” warned Rey, taking in the expensive jogging suit and giant backpack to look for weaknesses.  “I’ll make you regret messing with me.”

 

“You’re a little  _ nobody _ he’s using to do this race; I could beat you up easily. Don’t get your hopes up,” said Phasma before walking away breezily.

 

Rey was glad there was distance between them.  If not, she was sure she would have punched the woman.  Ben appeared soon after.

 

“I hope she didn’t try to tell you to not race.”

 

“No, nothing like that.  Just know that I don’t like her,” said Rey, surprising Ben.

 

Holdo stepped up to the microphone. "Greetings, teams! We have a full roster this time, and we're eager to get you on your way. I'm going to have an old winner and town favorite come up here to start you off. Please welcome Han Solo!"

 

Han made his way slowly up the steps with the help of his wife and later the mayor. Rey barely noticed because all she could see was the pain in Ben's face at seeing his dad in less than perfect health. When Han was almost there, Ben looked away, ashamed. Rey found herself touching Ben's arm in comfort. 

 

Leaning in, she whispered, "You didn't cause that. You're going to make him proud very soon. Remember that."

 

He glanced at her with an almost tender look in his face. With eyes locked on one another, he said quietly, "Thank you."

 

She smiled. When she finally pulled her hand off him, they turned their gaze onto Han, who was grinning onstage. Thankfully not directly at them. But, it was enough to make Rey happy; Han approved of them working together.

 

She just didn't realize the full extent of what Han wanted for them. 

 

"As the winner of this race five years in a row, the longest streak ever, with my best time being seven days, I'm glad people are making strides - literally and figuratively - in beating it. May the best team win! Remember, it's not safe to go Solo," he said, winking and pointing toward the audience. 

 

As Ben groaned, Rey elbowed him. "You don't have room to talk."

 

"On your mark. Get set. Go!"

 

As the race began, many ran quickly, wanting to he first. After two hours, certain groups began to form. Those who had trained - like Rey and Poe - created a small pack at the front of the group. A larger portion of people who were just athletic or not as fast followed behind slightly, including Hux and Phasma. Hux's nasally complaints about the outdoors could be heard throughout the forest, and there were several groups betting on the hotshot wimp who was constantly on his phone not surviving the whole race.  The end group was stragglers and those who weren't running, like Finn and Rose. 

 

The first day was uneventful for Rey and Ben. There were several groups who kept up with them.  They ran neck and neck with Poe and Kaydel until Kaydel's lack of experience running forced her to slow down and take more breaks. When Ben and Rey had their lead, Rey began leaving red herrings from them in directions other than the ones they actually took, hoping to confuse all the new people. 

 

As dusk descended, Ben had to stop Rey's forward progress. 

 

"Why are we going west when we should be going north?" 

 

"Because the river is this way, and we need to refill. Plus, if we want to make some of my plans work, we need more water."

 

"You didn't bring more water?" he asked, reaching into his backpack, irritated.

 

"Not all of us are built like a brick house and can carry as much as you can," muttered Rey, making Ben shrug. 

 

"If you always go there, someone is liable to take advantage of that," said Ben, only for Rey to wave his concerns off.

 

"Usually I go on the second day. Plus, I need to because I'm going much faster than I normally do with your hulking steps pushing me further than ever before."

 

"Then you should be thanking me," he said, looking annoyed.

 

"I will when we win. We've made a lot more progress than previous years," said Rey, smiling. "Let's keep it that way. The river is just over here."

 

A little walking later, both could hear the small stream that had steadily turned into a river over time. The river was off the main path some ways, serving as the easiest border of the run. Once the two filled up on all the water needed, they did a perimeter sweep, looking for anyone on the main path who was close. 

 

"There's no one. Let's camp over there," said Rey, leading toward a large clump of trees.

 

After ten minutes of crunching on everything, Ben stopped, making Rey turn to stare at him.

 

"What's the point of going further? If we keep making noise like this, someone is bound to hear us," he said.

 

"If it's too noisy for us, it'll be just as noisy for anyone who tries to follow us. We can be ready for them," replied Rey.

 

His hardened look didn't soften, but he did nod slightly. "How much further is necessary? We should rest and eat."

 

"Not much. I'm looking for a small patch of clear ground where we can make a fire," explained Rey as she continued moving, picking up firewood as she walked.

 

Soon after, Rey found what she was looking for.  Both had plenty of firewood for the night gathered in their arms when they stopped. It was deep in the forest, and it was chilly. She wasn't looking forward to only her two blankets, but she wasn't about to ask Ben to share with her. 

 

She didn't want to deal with his gloating. 

 

"In future nights, we won't be able to talk like this," said Rey as they sat around the fire and prepared their meals.  "Speed works in our favor today and tomorrow, but after that, it's all head games and endurance. We'll want to keep quiet with a low profile."

 

"I see that being your problem more than mine," said Ben dryly, causing Rey to glare at him. "What do you want to discuss tonight?"

 

"Our progress today and how I think that'll affect our route for the rest of the race," said Rey, bringing out her map and a marker. 

 

In between bites, she showed him her normal progress versus how far they had made it that first day. 

 

"If we continue that trajectory, we'll definitely beat Poe's best time for winning by a few hours. I think it's doable, assuming we don't have any big setbacks," said Rey as she closed the map. 

 

"What setbacks are you imagining?" asked Ben.

 

"Injury, having the item stolen from us - yes it happened my third year - and being forced to go back for another, things like that," said Rey.

 

"If we're much farther ahead-"

 

"Poe  _ will  _ catch up. I'm sure your former coworkers will catch up at some point as well, or else on the way back. That's what I fear most," admitted Rey, remembering how much she had to avoid others on her way back. 

 

"Has Dameron ever hurt you?" asked Ben, face suddenly stormy at the thought.

 

"Hurt me physically? No. He's pushed and tripped me, but I've done the same thing to him in the heat of battle-"

 

"Why do you even bother with him? He's a child, not worth your effort," interrupted Ben imperiously. 

 

"When you run into him, you have to be ready to fight fire with fire-"

 

Ben disagreed. "Or stupid with stupid. It's a distraction-"

 

"You're not the one who has had to deal with him all these times," insisted Rey until she saw the look on Ben's face. "Alright, so maybe I'm holding on to past stuff, but we should still be ready to retaliate. And when he does do something, don't blame me."

 

"There will be no need. We should focus on the race, not on them," said Ben, ready to take the high ground. "We will be above them."

 

Rey raised her eyebrows, well aware of how much he lowered himself in high school without much prodding. "We'll see," she said, reaching for her blanket. "I’m assuming that’s how you feel about all retaliation.  You don’t want to have any fun.”

 

“You’re right.  It’s a waste of our time.  We can focus on winning instead,” he said.

 

It made sense in theory, but the actual reality was different. He didn't understand...yet. “Let's get some rest."

 

Ben put out the fire before disappearing into the woods to change into his pajamas, black shorts compared to the black cargo pants he wore.  Unrolling his sleeping bag alongside Rey and her blankets, his eyes traveled up and down her body to emphasize the difference between them.

 

"Still warm enough?" he asked, knowing she wasn’t.

 

"I'll survive just fine. I did well before you came along. Did you bring the extra battery packs for your phone like I suggested?" she replied, annoyed.

 

"I brought five," he returned. 

 

Rey scowled, amazed he could carry so much and still be faster than her. "Well aren't you over-prepared."

 

"Better that than you," he said, turning away coldly from her. 

 

Rey turned away from him before settling in and finally checking her phone for the first time since the race began. Putting it away after setting an alarm, she found she was still cold, but she refused to say anything. For thirty minutes, she shivered silently, which was the point at which Ben growled and got up, unzipping his sleeping bag.

 

"You're cold. Get in here," he commanded.

 

Getting up to meet his eyes, she returned, "You don’t want me there.  If that's how you feel, I think I'll stay here-"

 

"Put aside your stupid pride and do what's best for both of us," he said angrily. "I'm not letting you get sick on me. I need you."

 

"I won't get sick," argued Rey. "I've done worse things while racing-"

 

"You weren't with me. You're willing to take risks with yourself; I'm not. I care too much about you to let that happen," he said, opening up the sleeping bag completely and sliding over to her until their bodies were touching. "Now share the blankets."

 

Rey had to hide the joyful feeling threatening to take over her face once she got over her shock at his admission. She unwrapped herself unwillingly until she felt his body heat...then she yanked the sleeping bag around her to force him closer.

 

She didn't see the slight blush that overtook his face, nor the smug look that followed, but she did feel him turn so he was facing her. Then it was her turn to blush when he began spooning her, his left hand snaking around her waist.

 

"Much better," he whispered in her ear.

 

She blushed more until the familiar sound of his breathing, his comforting scent, and his welcoming heat lulled her to sleep. Further away, Poe Dameron was setting an alarm for much sooner. The annual Kessel Run shenanigans were about to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. I live for bickering and soft Reylo. That is all.

Honk!

 

Rey stayed asleep until a bullhorn sounded repeatedly throughout the forest. She stirred, but she quickly became cold and awake when Ben threw off the covers and stood up, ready to punch the air.

 

"What was that?" he asked, reaching for his phone.

 

"Based on the direction, I'd say it was Poe-"

 

"It's three in the morning! I'm going to kill Dameron with my bare hands," he growled, ready to destroy everything. "He knows how much trouble I have falling asleep." 

 

As Ben put on his long pants over his black sleep shorts, Rey grinned and avoided saying, "I told you so," since he had been so insistent on sharing the sleeping bag. Instead, she got up, excited to see what he would do. She knew she would go back to sleep easily, but Ben would _ not _ from personal experience. 

 

"Let's pack up everything.  There’s no telling what nearby groups will come rifle through our stuff while we’re gone," said Rey, packing a small bag with some tools and her map separate from her normal things.

 

"No one's going to take-"

 

"Yes, they will. If we're awake, so are they," said Rey, her tone brooking no argument. 

 

"I recognize that bullhorn from senior year at homecoming. Poe's a little ways away," said Ben in resignation, grabbing a flashlight before packing his bag. 

 

As soon as Rey stood up, Ben was sprinting toward Poe, and Rey had to remind her partner quietly on several occasions to slow down so that they didn't alert the nearby groups that they were moving. After going a couple miles, Rey pulled on his arm to stop him. He glared at her until she spoke.

 

"We need a plan. We should be running into Poe anytime now. What are you planning to do to him?"

 

She was trying to keep an open mind and encourage his ideas so that they'd be ready for later. She had her plans, but Ben was just as clever. 

 

"Take the bullhorn and destroy it," he said, still incensed. 

 

"What's your plan for accessing their camp and doing the deed? It'll be booby-trapped," said Rey, leaning against a tree, curious and ready to argue. 

 

"There wasn't a plan beyond finding the bullhorn," said Ben, making Rey groan and roll her eyes at his planning abilities. 

 

"You're as bad as your father," she said, quickly adding on when she saw his dark look, "We could do only that...or we can make their journey tomorrow miserable."

 

His eyebrows shot into his hairline before a knowing look came along, he recognizing her evil plots. "I'm listening."

 

"I have an extra container of water, some rope, a bucket, and a few other things. Let's give them a proper wakeup call since sunrise isn't far away," said Rey, giving him a smirk. "Then they'll have to carry that wet stuff or wait."

 

"I bow to forethought and see why you want to be in charge. I want revenge now," said Ben, letting her take the lead. 

 

"Nor do you probably know how to get back to our camp from here," said Rey as she began the trek closer.

 

His silence told her all she needed to know. "Stay silent going forward, and keep an eye out for traps. Many seasoned veterans do out of habit, because they know I'm around."

 

He chuckled. "I see why."

 

They didn't have to go too far before they found a camp, which turned out to be Hux and Phasma's. Their stuff was littered all over the place, and they were already fast asleep. Ben insisted on leaving them a present by sneaking around the edge of the camp and pocketing Phasma's phone.

 

Once they moved away from that camp, Ben said, "Phasma wears the pants in that relationship, even if Hux pretends otherwise. She'll be the one with an alarm, and Hux’s phone is probably dead from giving hourly reports to Snoke, the butt-kisser."

 

Rey hoped he was right as they searched for more camps. Sure enough, they found Poe's nearby. Rey was good about holding Ben back and showing him the ropes and trip wires that Poe had installed in a circle surrounding him and his wife. Ben marveled at it all until Rey asked for a boost up a tree. Then he understood. 

 

Helping Rey up, he stood in awe as she nimbly climbed up the tree like a monkey, found an opportune spot on a branch to place a bucket of water, and started tying a piece of rope to it. When the rope was ready, she motioned for Ben to go to the area with the smallest amount of rope protection, near Poe's head. Ben stepped over the booby trap easily before kicking some dirt in Poe's hair and stealing the bullhorn. He followed Rey's silent instructions to go to Poe's feet, taking the dropped rope and placing Kaydel's backpack on top of it. Once it was in place, Ben made his way out and helped Rey down the tree. 

 

She was about to try to use the hand holds and branches of before to lower herself, but he insisted that she jump into his arms. Rey didn't like the idea, but she also knew that Ben wasn't likely to give up, given how he stood there impatiently. That he would easily be able to catch her, she had no doubt. 

 

Bracing herself, she jumped into his open arms, and she had a moment of fear when her foot caught on the tree coming down, sending her flying away from Ben slightly. However, his eyes never left hers, and his strong arms plucked her out of the sky like they were both magnets attracted to one another. 

 

She didn't like trusting him because of her conflicted feelings for him, but she couldn't help herself after that. In the past, if he said he would do something, he always carried through. When it came to her safety and well-being, he had always been more vigilant. Now, it seemed things hadn't changed. If anything, he was more aware of her, and more intense in general. She found it hard to breathe as he held her tightly against him, eyes concerned for her. He slowly lowered her feet to the ground, and neither moved for a moment when she did land. There was only their heavy breathing and a growing tension between them that neither knew what to do with. 

 

When Kaydel stirred nearby, Rey finally broke free of Ben and headed for their camp. She didn't get far before he took her hand. She shook him off whenever he went in a wrong direction, but he quickly found her hand again and again. It wasn't until she was sure that they were a mile away from everyone that she finally turned to him.

 

"Stop taking my hand. I know where I'm going."

 

"I don't know. I don't want to lose you," he said, getting in her face.

 

Her heart skipped a beat. "You already did once."

 

He grimaced before saying, "I made a mistake.”

 

She tried to slow down her racing heart with no success.  

 

“I came back, didn't I?" he continued, one hand starting to reach out but stopping. 

 

After a pregnant pause, Rey replied, "You did. I just don't know why."

 

His face inched closer. "Do you want to know?"

 

"I'm afraid to know, but yes."

 

He nodded, his free hand finding her cheek and wiping some dirt off of it. "You will. Soon."

 

The familiar look and touch made her wonder just how he felt about her.  "Let's go and get some sleep," she said before leaving for camp, hand-in-hand with him. 

 

Neither looked at the other while they smiled, and Rey tried to tamp down her excitement. Trusting Ben was dangerous, but it was harder and harder to stay mad at him when he was doing everything in his power to work with her and look after her. And if she wasn't mad, then she was entering dangerous territory. The fact that he was willing to explain his reasons was encouraging, even if she feared having a discussion about their past. 

 

When they got back to their camp, Ben didn't bother stripping and simply slid into the sleeping bag first before motioning for her to join him. She took his outstretched hand and pressed her back against his front side as she joined him. When she heard his contented sigh, she relaxed against him.

 

"I hope you can sleep."

 

"I think our little adventure wore me out," he replied hoarsely, pressing her tighter against him. "Good night, Rey."

 

"Good night, Ben."

 

She was on the verge of sleep when she felt his nose touch the back of her head. When his breathing became more even, she couldn't help but smile and remember many times before when he would do that. Both slept soundly soon after that.

 

Both awoke at the same time when a new phone alarm went off. Ben sat up, saw Phasma's phone, and tried to turn it off. When he couldn't, he threw it against a tree, where it smashed into tiny pieces. 

 

"I hate alarms," said Rey, hiding her face in her pillow. "Let's go back to sleep. It’s too early."

 

"You're still not a morning person, are you?" asked Ben, smiling. "How are you going to survive without coffee?"

 

"You’re still an infernal morning person," groaned Rey, getting up. "This is normally where people catch up to me. I don't like getting up."

 

"I'm not surprised. We're getting up now and preventing that. We'll go to bed sooner tonight...after we destroy this bullhorn," said Ben, glaring at the device that caused his sleep deprivation. 

 

"How are you awake without coffee?" she asked as she sat up, still groggy.

 

"I still need coffee, but I can go without for a few days," he said, not worried. "Winning is more of an inducement to get up."

 

"Lucky for you, I came prepared," said Rey, blearily bringing out a clear, plastic bag of beans. "Take a handful. They're chocolate-covered coffee beans. Much more compact and travel-friendly, and they make me agreeable in the morning."

 

A small smile played across his face as he reached for the bag. grateful that she had offered it to him first.  That was a true sign of trust from Rey. He took a few and enjoyed them before starting a fire and getting some breakfast ready.

 

Rey ate her beans before disappearing into the woods to change clothes.  She changed clothes at the beginning of every day, no more and no less. It saved time.  As they ate breakfast, Rey remarked, “Just so you know, we’re going to have an even bigger target on our backs now.”

 

“It’ll be worth it,” said Ben, remembering how little sleep he got.

 

That was when Poe screamed like a little girl and cursed.  “Rey!”

 

“Totally worth it,” said Ben, grinning smugly.  “We should do that again to them, and possibly to Hux and Phasma.”

 

Rey was glad to see his complete reversal of opinion regarding revenge.  “We will. Just be on your guard.”

 

“I always am,” he said, glancing at her.  “I’ll be looking out for you.”

 

She wanted to reply that she didn’t need it, but it was the way he looked at her, like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing, that made her silent.  Instead, she smiled and stood up.

 

“We should get going.  We’ll just stop sooner today to make up for the lack of sleep.”

 

He got up with no complaints or backtalk.  It surprised her, but that was how he was throughout the day.  He was the one who checked social media and told her how multiple teams had already gotten lost, and even a couple had given up.  He also was the one who pushed them to go faster, but he stopped more often for her sake, much more than the day before. Best of all, when she made suggestions, he listened and didn’t try to add on or suggest something else.  

 

It was the calm before the storm, and she enjoyed it while it lasted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Long Nights and Heated Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben discuss their past and deal with some intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing still. Did I mention that I like soft!Ben very much?

The second day of the race brought new changes to the order of runners.  Rey and Ben started to develop more of a lead, and a few teams still trailed close behind, including Poe and Kaydel.  Based on the social media updates that Poe made, they were still behind some ways, no doubt because of the stunt Rey and Ben had pulled.  Ben had been amused, and Rey was gleeful when Hux yelled mid-morning about not waking up on time.

 

“Hux is just as bad as you in the morning,” explained Ben as they trekked along.  “I hope he just woke up.”

 

“It sure sounds like it.  How long did you work with him?” asked Rey curiously.

 

“Five years.  We went through college together, and then we both got hired by our professor, RIchard Snoke, post-graduation,” said Ben. “Hux hated drama; we got along well.”

 

“In other words, he’s a stick-in-the-mud like you,” said Rey sullenly.  “Is Phasma the same way?”

 

“I think I proved last night that I’m more than capable of having fun, if that’s what you call revenge,” insisted Ben, glaring at her.

 

“It’s a start.  However, there’s more to having fun than just getting revenge and plotting things,” said Rey, putting her hands on her hips.  “It’s a willingness to forget about yourself and enjoy yourself, however you are.”

 

“I’ve never been able to do that except around you,” said Ben bluntly as he picked up the pace.  “That didn’t work out well.”

 

“And whose fault was that?” accused Rey, running to catch up.

 

He was about to speak when he shut his mouth.  When he did reply, he said, “Both of our faults.”

 

She took the lead after that, choosing not to comment.  She didn’t want to have that conversation and get distracted from the path while arguing, so both simmered in their anger until they took their next break - again because Ben forced them to stop because Rey refused.

 

“Do you regret leaving?” asked Rey while they were both resting against trees, facing one another.

 

“This tiny excuse for a town that has nothing happening? No,” said Ben honestly.  “I would’ve gone stir crazy if I stayed. I’m still amazed you stayed.”

 

“This is the closest thing I’ve had to a family in all my years of travel between foster homes.  I’ve seen big city life; it wasn’t for me,” replied Rey, her eyes not leaving his. “When you find happiness, you hold on to it, even if it means you’re always poor or in a small town.  It’s home, something I’ve never had.”

 

Ben didn’t know how to respond to that.  For a time, he stayed silent before adding, “But what about good food, or even food open past ten at night? What about the conveniences of life missed out, or the tedium of the same people and the same job every day?”

 

Rey resisted giving him a smug look with relation to her job.  He clearly had no idea still that she had changed her plans for college after meeting an architect named Lor San Tekka her senior year of high school.  It had changed everything for her.  

 

“The inconveniences and food I can live with.  The people make it worth it for me,” she replied, making him frown.

 

“They’re a bunch of stuck-up people who can’t see past their own small town.  You want to talk about me who doesn’t know how to have fun; they’re infinitely worse.  I’m the way I am because of them,” he said. 

 

“True, but we can all see that their ideals haven’t changed me.  I already knew who I was; I can deal with that mindset because I love them as they are,” she said, coming forward.

 

“To their detriment,” he said, walking toward her.  “I had to go out and see the world. You should have seen that and encouraged me to do so, or at least been more open to me leaving town to do that,” he said, making her feel guilty.

 

“I was young and stupid.  I didn’t think anything of it,” she said, trying to excuse her actions.

 

“I needed to know what else was out there, to meet more people-”

 

“So you could become a soulless businessman? And where did that get you?” asked Rey, entering his personal space.

 

“It showed me what I didn’t want; that’s just as important as seeing what I do want,” he maintained, trying to appear indifferent.

 

“Sure.  Where did that get you now? What’s your job currently?” she asked, not letting go.

 

“That’s not important,” he said, making her sigh.

 

His unwillingness to tell her the truth told her all she needed to know; he didn’t trust her enough.  By that token, there was no need to correct him about what she did.

 

“We should get moving,” she said instead.  “We’re wasting daylight.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied.

 

They maintained a chilly silence for the rest of the day, both absorbed in themselves and only talking when necessary.  Whenever Ben was mad at himself, he worked harder, trying to drown himself in his work. Rey had to work doubly hard to keep up with him that day, and she didn’t understand why he was so mad at himself.  

 

It wasn’t until they stopped to make camp for the night that he finally spoke up again.  

 

“What did you think of Mayor Holdo’s announcement about the new tourist attraction at the mines?”

 

She gave him a look of confusion before answering, “At first, I was skeptical and hated the idea.  After discussing it with Mayor Holdo, though, I’m alright with it.”

 

“Really?” he asked, eyes widening in surprise.  “You don’t hate it? Everyone else does.”

 

“Even Leia?” asked Rey, shocked as she glanced at him across the fire. “I thought she’d love it.”

 

“She thinks it’s the wrong direction for the town.  I tried to convince her otherwise,” said Ben before adding, “It’s a new, exciting direction for this town.  It needs it in order to survive. It was dying out. Surely you saw that.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t say it was dying out-”

 

“But business was going down,” interrupted Ben.  “Revenue here has only gone down in recent years.”

 

“How do you know all this?” asked Rey, suddenly curious how someone removed from it all for ten years was aware.

 

“Because I...discuss it with my mother.  She knows everything,” he said, making Rey lift a skeptical eyebrow.  “This anonymous investor has been very generous in letting the town decide how to make the science center work.”

 

“Other than specifying a circular building,” commented Rey, making him blink rapidly.  “No one knows about that vagueness in the contract of the investor except Mayor Holdo and several select people who are working on the project; how did you find out?”

 

“Holdo talks to my mother,” said Ben, rushing to change the subject.  “You’re being wasted here. You should go to the city; you could be paid much better there.”

 

Rey sighed in frustration.  “For the last time, Ben, I’m happy here.  The work isn’t as important as the people.”

 

His face fell visibly for once, and she didn’t understand why.  

 

“You say that, but then you act differently,” he replied softly, making Rey get up and stand in front of him.

 

“How? What have I said or done that implied otherwise?” she asked, bending down so their faces were level.    

 

“You didn’t chase after me,” he said, taking all the strength out of her.  

 

He had wanted her to chase him? It perplexed her mind, even as the possibilities abounded.  Would he have come back if she had chased after him? Did he want her to choose him over everything else? 

 

“You certainly didn’t try very hard with me, for that matter,” said Rey crossly, going back to her side of the campfire.  

 

“We should get some sleep,” he said after an awkward silence.  

 

She nodded and began packing up everything and putting out the fire while he changed for bed.  The night was a little warmer, so she hadn’t expected him to do anything besides acknowledge her as he went to sleep.  

 

As he walked toward her with his sleeping bag, she said, “We’re making good progress. We should reach the mine by tomorrow afternoon if we wake up at the same time.”

 

“Then let’s hope there are no interruptions,” he said, laying out his sleeping bag and unzipping it.  

 

When he scooched over and looked at her expectantly, Rey was a little surprised that he still automatically wanted her beside him.  She climbed in beside him, ready to take advantage of the heat and the familiarity to go right to sleep. She wasn’t one for sharing a bed with anyone due to odd noises, too much closeness, and bad breath; Ben was the only exception.  With him, it felt natural and right, especially when his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

 

Just like the night before, he spooned with her, tucking an arm around her like she was the most precious thing he had.  She snuggled closer against him, getting more used to the sensation of him beside her as she fell asleep quickly, and he fell asleep much faster than he ever did when alone.  

 

Ben was a light sleeper; he always had been.  During his senior year, he got up at various times throughout the night due to some unknown noise outside.  Rey always stirred a little when he got up, but usually she stayed asleep. That night, she was sleeping peacefully until she felt movement beside her. 

 

When her personal heater disappeared, she rolled onto her other side, seeking it out instinctively.  Voice full of sleep, Rey stretched out a hand and murmured, “Ben?”

 

She didn’t see the way Ben’s protective stance and look changed to one of soft tenderness.  All she felt was the hand that gripped hers tightly. “I’m here, Rey. I just heard something and need to keep watch.”

 

“Don’t stay away too long; I miss you-your body heat,” said Rey, tightening her grip on his hand.  

 

“I miss you, too,” he continued in a whisper, freeing himself of her reluctantly.  

 

When she lost contact with him, she opened her eyes, quickly adjusting to the lack of light.  She saw Ben’s shadow crouched in front of her, arms out, as though protecting her. She was about to say something when she heard a noise nearby, making her freeze.  

 

She watched in surprise as four people stepped into their campground, and Ben growled his greeting.

 

“Leave now, unless you want what happened to others happen to you, too,” he threatened.

 

She did her best to get a good look at the people as they approached Ben.  

 

“You’re a pansy city boy; stand back,” said one, another competitor that often came close to beating Rey in the race.

 

“She’s mine,” said Ben in a low voice.  “Go back, or I’ll use force.”

 

“You’re just a big teddy bear that she’s using for protection,” said Snap, a second voice.  “We don’t care about you. We need to stop her and her pranks by taking certain things. We don’t want anything done to us by her.  We’re only interested in her.”

 

“Not as much as I am,” said Ben as the two men stepped forward.  

 

One moment, they were standing.  The next, they were on the ground groaning, the women standing further back in fear.  Both had come at Ben at the same time, but he picked up one and used him as a shield against Snap before slamming them both to the ground. When one tried to reach out a hand for Rey and the sleeping bag, Ben’s yell filled the night sky with terror as he threw the guy against a nearby tree, making him unconscious when his head hit the trunk.  Snap realized his mistake in coming, and he made quick work of apologizing and grabbing the other guy.

 

When Snap disappeared, Ben turned to face Rey and knelt down.  “Did they touch you?” he asked, worried. “I’ll chase after them if they did.”

 

“No, thank you,” she said softly, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek.  When she saw the body come running toward Ben, Rey acted fast. Kicking her feet up and out, she sent the wife of the injured man to the ground as Ben looked on in awe.  

 

Ben got up and made his way to the woman who had been kicked in the stomach and was severely winded.  “Get out.”

 

She got up as fast as she could, not wanting to stick around.  Then he went back to Rey, who was sitting up and waiting for him.  When he was close, she made room for him and patted his spot.

 

“Who would’ve thought that a small race would be such a big deal, right?” she said, trying to stay light.  

 

She didn’t want to admit that she had panicked for one second.  The thought of Ben getting injured - or worse being killed - had sent her body into overload, making her react quickly.  She was still high on adrenaline, and all she wanted was to have Ben close to her. Luckily for her, Ben wanted the same thing since he had been equally afraid of losing her.

 

As soon as he settled in his spot, Rey turned to face him, hands searching his face and body for any injuries.

 

“Rey?” he asked, voice cracking.

 

“Sssh.  Does anything hurt?” she asked, running hands up and down his chest protectively.

 

“No, nothing that, ah,” he said as one of her hands found the edge of his shirt and skimmed along the skin she found there.

 

“What is it?” she asked, running a hand all around the top edge of his pants, looking for what ailed him. “Tell me.”

 

“It’s more that - there,” he said, stopping her when she had an arm wrapped around him, a hand at the small of his back.  One of his hands pulled her face closer until their foreheads touched. “Please stay,” he begged, voice hoarse.

 

“Always,” she replied, ready to comfort him.

 

She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to do exactly what he requested.  She could tell from running her hands along his back that he wasn’t injured; he just wanted her close.  She ignored the warning bells in her mind that night and just enjoyed the moment. In the daylight, they would go back to their opposing sides where they didn’t trust one another.  Until then, she memorized every line of his relaxed face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Finding the MacGuffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben find their rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This title is definitely inspired by all the TROS talk I keep hearing.

It was a couple hours later when a fire alarm went off in the forest. Rey thought she was dreaming and buried her head deeper into the pillow. Unfortunately, that was when Ben pushed the sleeping bag aside and scooped her into his arms. 

 

Bodily thrown from her sleep and comfort, Rey whined and shot a hand out for the invisible being that had taken her away from her cozy bed. It hit what felt like a brick wall. She shut her eyes forcefully, refusing to get up.

 

"Rey, wake up. There's a fire," said Ben, shaking her.

 

"It's too early. Let's go back to sleep. It's probably Poe," said Rey, tired. "The noise will stop."

 

"I'm going to find a dark spot in the mine, kill him, and bury him in there," muttered Ben as realization hit him. In a softer voice he asked, "Do you really think it'll stop soon?"

 

"Yes. Poe needs to sleep, too," said Rey, finally opening her eyes and giving him an exasperated look. "Ben, put me down. We're going back to sleep."

 

He looked around one last time, and when he was sure that there was no sign of fire, he put Rey down. Rey was the first to get into the sleeping bag as he stalked around the perimeter of their camp. When he confirmed that there was still no fire, he joined Rey.

 

"It's still going off. When will it stop?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "I can't sleep."

 

"Shh, it will. Lay down beside me," she said, encouraging him and patting the ground. 

 

"If it goes longer than a half hour, then we're getting up and finding the source of the noise," he insisted, laying beside Rey and facing away from her. "I'm going to - Rey?"

 

He had been ready to suggest a plan when Rey cuddled beside him and began spooning him. Her thin arm didn't reach all the day around his chest, but it did rest a little too close to his pecs. Rey was tired, and she didn't know any other way of shutting him up and calming him down besides kissing him. She was  _ not  _ going to do that if she could help it. 

 

As she grew more comfortable, she began dozing off, and her arm grew lazy as she ignored the sound. It wasn't the first time Poe had set off noises in the woods; she had slept through it in previous years.

 

She had just fallen asleep when Ben said, "Rey? It's been thirty minutes."

 

When she didn't stir, he became desperate. Reaching an arm over, he blindly reached back for her face.

 

That was why Rey woke up to a hand brushing up against her breast. "Please, don't feel that," he muttered. 

 

"Too late," she said crossly, trying to pull away from him. 

 

The problem was that as she looked at their positions, she realized that her hand had basically been doing the same thing to him. 

 

"Oh."

 

"Yes," he said, voice on edge as she pulled away from him. "It's bad enough I couldn't sleep because that infernal racket is  _ still  _ going off. Then I became hyper aware of  _ you. _ "

 

"You've made your point. I'm awake," she harrumphed, sitting up.

 

"Why did you do that?" he asked, moving closer to her. 

 

"Do what?" she asked, hoping it wasn't related to why she had put her arms around him. It had been a terrible impulse she had listened to.

 

"Why did you get close to me?" he asked, getting on his knees.

 

Internally cursing, she stood. "It doesn't matter. I wanted sleep-"

 

"Why should that help me?" he asked, following her. 

 

"Because it helps me!" she shot back. "My presence has always helped in the past-"

 

"Things are different now," he replied, getting in her face. "That innocent action just doesn't have the same effect now."

 

Rey found herself backed against a tree. Angry, she shouted, "I was trying to help you! If you don't want me close, then don't insist on it every night when we go to sleep. I can just use my blankets."

 

"For the last time-er," he muttered when his face was mere inches from hers. His face moved away as she felt something hard pressing against her stomach. 

 

Oh yes, she had missed that. Suddenly, his frustration made sense, and she understood all too well, wanting to indulge and acknowledge that something between them. It didn't take much to grind against him; had she a light with her, she was sure that he had turned redder than the popsicles she loved. He hated admitting he had baser feelings and needs before; as a result, she loved inspiring those very things.  She had been beginning to wonder after all their time alone together if he still felt anything like she did.

 

"Let me guess: ever since you left here, you haven't had any issues with this," she said, thrusting against him.

 

His body responded in kind, and his head dipped down in embarrassment. She knew then that she was right. It seemed impossible for that to be the case, and yet, there he was, hard and staring at her, his face now dangerously close to hers. "No one has ever made me feel like you can," he said tensely. "I've tried and failed."

 

"That makes two of us," she replied, pressing her body against him to play the dangerous game they both were caught in at that moment. "What are you going to do about it?"

 

She sighed when he began scrambling to get away from her.

 

"We can't act on this," he said as he packed up. "We barely know each other-"

 

"I beg to differ," replied Rey, angrily tossing everything into a bag.

 

"Stuff has happened since ten years ago. There's a lot you don't know about me, and there's a lot I want to know about you," he said.

 

"What makes you think that?" she asked, putting her bag on her back. 

 

"How do you know that investor for the town's new project had specified a circular building?" he asked. "My mother had no reason to tell you that."

 

"I have my sources," she hedged.

 

"That's my point," he said, leaving their camp in the direction of the noise without her.

 

She wanted to drag him back over to hash it all out, but it was useless. He was frustrated and tired, a terrible combination. She had to run to catch up with him. By the time she caught up to him, they were very close to the sound and couldn't hear one another well anyway. It wasn't until Rey saw the speaker sitting out in the open that she used the last of her zapped energy to pull Ben back from going up to it and smashing it on the spot.

 

"What?" he grit out.

 

"If Poe is behind this, then he wouldn't make it so easy and leave it out like this."

 

"It's not enough we had to walk such a long way?" he asked, close to his breaking point.

 

"No. Let me stop it," she said, creeping up to the speaker. "Stand there. You're too upset right now to notice."

 

She was gratified when he actually didn't move. He did talk, however. 

 

"What would he ...never mind."

 

Rey had been carrying several rocks with her as they walked for this very reason. She just didn't trust Poe. As soon as she threw the rocks out in front of her, spray cans of paint started spilling its contents on the rocks.  When they seemed finished, she stepped up to the speakers.

 

"The reason why no one has tried to stop this is because no one wants to deal with this," she said, turning off the small, cylindrical speaker. 

 

When the sound stopped, Rey grabbed it and handed it to Ben. "Hold on to this; you never know when we might need it. Follow me."

 

Ben followed her in stunned silence. When it was time to get a couple more hours of sleep, Rey insisted on using only her two blankets and sleeping several feet away from him.

 

"If I'm that distracting, we'll stick to our original arrangements."

 

He silently agreed, turning away from her. She eventually fell asleep, despite being cold. Somehow, when Ben's alarm went off, Rey woke up in her exact same spot but with Ben pressed against her once more. She wanted to groan, but it was hard to complain when he still went through the trouble with her because he seemed to think she was more important. Instead she just got up, hoping that would please him.

 

Their breakfast and packing were quiet. Neither wanted to talk much since they were both tired and had too much going through their heads from the night before. Ben acquiesced to her directions whenever she redirected him. 

 

It was midmorning when the tree line started to thin. In its place, dark gray clouds filled the sky.

 

"Rey, where's your rain gear? How far is the mine?"

 

"It's still a good hour or two away," she responded as she put on her poncho and other gear. "We may get soaked briefly, based on what the radar is showing."

 

"Let's beat it. How long will the storm last?" he asked, worried.

 

"Most of the day. Let's go."

 

Ben pushed himself harder than ever, and Rey was feeling it in her legs as she struggled to keep up. The late night shenanigans were also taking their toll on her body, and all she wanted to do was rest. Instead she ate protein bars along the way. 

 

Their punishing pace paid off to some degree; no one was even close to them. All the same, they couldn't beat the rain to the mine. With less than a mile to the entrance, the sky opened up, and a cold downpour pelted Ben and Rey mercilessly. When they finally arrived under the safety of the mine's entrance, both brought their hands to the knees, panting in exhaustion. 

 

"Why do you willingly put yourself through all this every year?" asked Ben. "I feel like I'm in the Hunger Games."

 

Rey chuckled. "Because it's for Han, not myself. He makes it worth it. Plus, I love these old mines. They're really cool to explore, especially the internal structure."

 

She sat down and glanced outside to see if anyone had tried to make a mad dash to join them. However, there wasn't a soul in sight, except Ben staring at her like she had said the most brilliant thing in the world. 

 

"You don't actually work as a mechanic, do you?" asked Ben out of the blue. 

 

Facing Ben, she gave him a look of disbelief. He was starting to get on her last nerve now. "No, I don't. I don't understand where you got that notion from."

 

"Dad always calls you his mechanic-"

 

She stood up. "It's a nickname! It's something fun-"

 

"Would you stop accusing me of that?" he yelled, remaining sitting as thunder boomed in the background and lightning filled the sky. "You know what I am."

 

"I thought you were  _ different _ ," she said, giving the last word air quotes. 

 

"Then you also know I'm full of it," he replied, putting his head in his hands. "I wanted to escape. I left and stayed away to forget you."

 

"That's  _ exactly _ what I want to hear right now-"

 

"What did you expect, Rey? I tried to become everything I wasn't around you. It worked too well. I was dead inside," he said, making her leave the entrance of the mine and stoop in from him.

 

“Because you’re denying a part of yourself, dummy,” she said, no rancor in her voice.  “I know you like black, but you also seem to think that you must project a certain image of yourself, or act a certain way.  I wish you’d stop doing that.”

 

“What do you suggest I do instead?” he asked, not prepared to see how close she was to him when he looked up.

 

Her right hand took his chin and tilted his face at hers.  “Be yourself. That’s enough for me.”

 

His breath whooshed out of him as she got up and removed her rain gear.  As he tried to collect his scattered thoughts, she watched the horizon, looking for people.  When it became clear that the rain wasn’t going to let up, Rey sighed in relief and walked into the darkness.

 

“We should make camp here and rest awhile.  According to my phone, we’ve still got a few hours before this clears up.  No one’s going to be out in that typhoon. Will you make a fire?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Right after he started the fire, Rey began stripping out of her soaked clothes until she was left in only her underwear.  Ben was frozen to his spot, unable to comprehend anything besides the vision in front of him. Rey by herself was more than enough; add in the reddish orange glow of firelight to her skin and toned body and she was magnificent.   When Rey turned around to hang out her clothes to dry near the fire, she wasn’t prepared for the awestruck look he had. She began blushing before reaching for her blanket out of habit, only to shake her head at her silliness.

 

“You’d think I’d feel more comfortable around you at this point,” she said, wrapping the blanket around her slowly and handing her second one to Ben.

 

“It’s hard when you don’t fully trust me,” he replied, taking it gratefully. “Are you going to put on anything?”

 

“My extra clothes are drying out, so no,” she said.  “You’d do well to set yours out as well.”

 

“My backpack is new and waterproof,” he said, glancing at her old, ratty backpack. 

 

All the same, he verified his clothes were dry before stripping down to his black boxers and sitting beside Rey with only a blanket in solidarity.  Rey enjoyed the view too much and hated seeing a blanket cover it. She did, however, appreciate that he sat next to her. The fire was warm, but she was still damp.

 

“This has to be the worst weather we’ve ever had for this contest,” muttered Rey, reaching for her large bag of food and tools.

 

“Then I’m glad I’m stuck with you,” he replied.

 

She stared at him in unrestrained wonder. “Why?”

 

“Because everyone else thinks I’m a traitor or a stupid city slicker.  You won’t put up with my shtick.”

 

“You better believe it,” she said, elbowing him.  “We used to be so close….”

 

“Closer than close.  We were connected in an almost spiritual way,” he said, eyes far away.  “Somehow you still understand me after all this time.”

 

“That kind of bond doesn’t disappear just because you put galaxies between us,” replied Rey, turning to him.  “It’s still there; it makes it impossible to move on.”

 

“I don’t want to,” he said, glancing at her.  “I’ve already tried and seen what happens.”

 

She nodded, not wanting to admit out loud she wanted the same thing the longer she spent time with him.

 

A tense silence reigned.  Rey didn’t know how to reconcile her unabated feelings with what she knew of Ben. There was still so much unknown, and it took her a  _ very _ long time to realize that it wasn’t his fault.  He had been volunteering information almost since the get-go.  She was the one being stubborn.

 

As a result, she snuck a peek at Ben, who seemed strangely peaceful. 

 

“During my senior year, I met Lor San Tekka finally,” said Rey, referring to an old family friend of the Solos and Skywalkers.  “He was really nice, and he brought me into his work when school had career day. He had insisted, saying I would enjoy it. He was right.”

 

“What did you do after that?” asked Ben, facing her.

 

“I changed my degree and attended Naboo University instead of Chandrila Community College.  It wasn’t that much further away,” said Rey, opening her bag. “I studied civil engineering after some encouragement from him.”

 

He stared in surprise until she brought out her baggie of desserts.  “Are those marshmallows?”

 

“Yes.  I always celebrate reaching the mine by roasting marshmallows and having a s’more over a fire,” said Rey, handing him a collapsible skewer and two marshmallows. “Tradition says you only get two, though. To save space and all that,” she said with a small smile.

 

“Then we can’t break tradition,” he said with a straight face, making Rey smile.  

 

As they roasted marshmallows over the fire, Rey added, “Thankfully my grades were still good enough to get the undergraduate degree for free.  I’m still paying off the masters, but once I get a start here, I’ll be fine. I’ve already got clients, so I’m not too worried.”

 

“Did you see my hippie uncle while you were there?” he asked cautiously, pulling back his slightly browned marshmallows.  “I haven’t spoken to him since I left home.”

 

“He’s doing fine. He comes to visit here sometimes and loves inspecting my designs,” said Rey, waiting for an even coating on hers.  “He thinks I’m not traditional.”

 

“Of course you’re not.  You tried to befriend me; that automatically sets you apart,” said  Ben. “They need something different around here. I was relieved to see some small changes when I came back initially.”

 

For a time, the two discussed at length the changes in Kessel since Ben had left.  The s’mores were eaten, and when Rey checked her clothes, they were dry. She was glad to get back in warm clothes that had been by the fire, but she would miss the view Ben gave her.

 

“You know,” he said, glancing at the continuing rain, “we celebrated too early.  We still don’t have that MacGuffin, whatever that special rock is that I really don’t care about.”

  
“Oh! Let’s go.  It should be down this hallway off to the right,” said Rey, taking Ben’s hand and pulling him toward the traditional hiding spot.

 

Sure enough, thirty rocks shaped like ingots of silver with black x’s on them were sitting on a table.  Rey pushed Ben toward the table.

 

“I want you to hold onto it.  They won’t suspect you, and you’re stronger than me. Plus, I want Han to see you holding it,” encouraged Rey.

 

“Thanks,” he replied, taking a rock and placing it in his backpack.  “Are we allowed to hide these things?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Rey, grinning.  “Someone always does.”

 

“Good.  Let’s make it challenging,” said Ben, an evil grin appearing.  “I know where all the tall ledges are in this place.”

 

Back in the day, the miners had carved out an area near the ceiling for their tools so they could always find their place the next time they came back.  There were small ledges scattered throughout the mine, and Rey and Ben had fun placing two or three rocks on every ledge in each of the three ways that the mine split off.  When they were done, they went back to their fire, which was almost dead.  

 

“The rain seems stuck here for a little longer yet.  What do you want to do?” asked Rey, sitting near the fire on her blanket.

 

“I’m exhausted, but I’m afraid to sleep-”

 

“We’ll set up our own booby trap then,” interrupted Rey, reaching for her tool bag.  “Help me with this string.”

 

For a short time, they covered the entrance to the mine and set up a perimeter around themselves, just to be safe.  When Rey finished her final checks, she turned and saw Ben already in the sleeping bag, waiting for her.

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have me close?” she asked hesitantly, stopping in front of him.

 

“As long as you’re facing away from me, I should be fine,” he said.  “You’re still the best chance I have of sleeping sooner.”

 

She climbed in eagerly, and she didn’t mind that he slid his arms around her again.  The warmth and familiarity helped her sleep at once, and when their alarm went off four hours later, the sun was starting to peek out from the clouds.

 

“We need to get away from here before anyone finds us,” said Ben.

 

“Everyone is now that we’re heading toward them,” said Rey.  “The key is not getting split up, from each other and our stuff.  Let’s take down this perimeter.”

 

Everything was rolled up and preserved for the next time they needed protection, and soon they were on their way, the afternoon sun making their first few miles pleasant.  That was when they heard footsteps. Spotting some bushes, Rey pulled Ben into them to watch who passed by.

 

Snap, Jessika, and the other couple from the other night made their way down the well-worn path.

 

“Where did Rey and city boy go?” asked Snap.

 

“They’re probably already at the mine, hiding the rocks,” said Jessika.  “Rey always runs through the rain.”

 

“But she has tall, dark, and annoying with her.  He’s probably too delicate for that,” said the other guy.

 

“But willing to steal our phone chargers and other supplies in the dead of night.  I’ve never heard of so many robberies in the course of a run before,” said Jessika.  

 

When their voices faded out, Rey and Ben watched and listened just a little longer to see if they came back or anyone appeared.  When no one did, they treaded more carefully along the path.

 

“This is why we need to stay quiet going forward,” said Rey.  “We can hide and still win easily with the lead we have. Let’s go.”

 

“Are you worried that they’re going to accuse us of stealing?” asked Ben.

 

“No.  Everyone steals from each other, as you've seen so far. Don't worry about it," said Rey quietly, trying to comfort him.

 

“Hux and Phasma are stealing; they’re probably stealing the chargers to support Hux’s phone addiction,” said Ben.  “We have to keep a close eye out for them.”

 

“We will. We may have to liberate some of their stuff, like we did with Nien Nunb’s collection,” said Rey, waggling an eyebrow at Ben.

 

Ben’s eyes lit up before growing serious.  “If we’re going to do that, then we have to be original and better than before.  I’ll accept nothing less; we have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

 

“Indeed,” said Rey, motioning for him to follow her more closely.  “We’ll discuss this at the camp tonight. For now, keep an ear out for others.”

 

Their progress was slower, but it was faster than it would be in the next two days to come.  Rey’s light feet led the way instead of Ben’s long gait, but they passed more groups. They still hadn’t seen Poe or Hux’s group, though, by the time they stopped to make camp.

 

“Completing this run within seven days seems too easy.  How did my father win with that kind of time?” asked Ben.

 

“It was a different time, different standards,” said Rey, shrugging.  “It was less running from the way Han described it, and everyone simply did their own thing without interference from others.  He and others apparently drank at night, so I’m sure that had something to do with it.”

 

Ben shook his head.  “Oh yes, I conveniently forgot about those parts of the stories.”

 

“I’m quite certain he brought all the alcohol just to make sure he always won,” said Rey, making Ben laugh.

 

“I doubt he’d admit it now,” said Ben.  “So, what’s going to happen next?”

 

Rey spread out her map and showed him the path they would take for the next two days.  When strategy was finished being discussed, they began preparations for bed and set up a border around their camp.

 

“Senior prank day really was our crowning achievement in high school,” he said as Rey climbed in. 

 

“I hated Nien Nunb; he was always taking our stuff.  I think he suspected that we were the ones behind various happenings in the school since he caught us leaving the scene of the crime,” said Rey.  “But he had no proof, so he took it out on us in other ways.”

 

“We got him back, though,” said Ben, lightly running his fingers along her arm, leaving pleasant tingles in his wake.

 

“Oh yes,” said Rey, grinning as she lay closer to him, wanting more.  “While you distracted him, I stole his keys. I can’t believe all the stuff we found.”

 

“I still can’t believe you took his car keys and blasted AC/DC on the front yard and didn’t get caught,” said Ben, moving his attention to her shoulders.

 

“That was a beautiful moment, as was you scattering all his records and papers throughout the hallway on Ackbar’s scooter,” said Rey as she closed her eyes.  “You looked like you were freeing the slaves as you threw the paper airplanes.”

 

“He waited too long to give us our grades.  I was doing the school a favor,” said Ben smugly.

 

“Why did we lock him out of his office afterward?”

 

“Because you felt that he needed to focus on getting his papers back before venturing in and dealing with the complete reorganization you gave his room with my help,” he said.

 

“Why did you hate him so much? He never took from you at first,” said Rey,  turning her head to face him and opening her eyes.

 

“Because he gave you your first B in a class; I thought I was going to lose you,” replied Ben, making Rey pause.  

 

Then, she leaned toward him until she was on her back, facing him. “I never knew that.”

 

“There’s more you don’t know,” he replied softly, running a finger along her lower lip. “I’d tell you if you asked.”

 

“Really?” she asked, yawning.  “Tell me about college and Coruscant.  Tell me about this old job. What are you doing now?”

 

When she yawned again, he leaned until his lips pressed against her left ear.  “I’ll tell you tomorrow, but I want to know all about you in return.”

 

“It was boring without you,” she said, going to her side to fall asleep. “I missed you.”

 

Ben studied her a moment, taking in her drowsy words.  He was about to reply when he heard a soft snore from her.  Kissing her cheek, he said, “I missed you every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Trap, Set, Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben turn the tables on two of the groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. It's time for teamwork, which can only mean bad things for the others, mwhahaha.

"How many speakers did Dameron bring on this kriffin' race?!"

 

Rey groaned and tried to hide her ears in her pillow. She kept hoping if she couldn't hear the siren blaring, then maybe it would just go away.

 

No such luck. 

 

"Rey, get up. I'm finding him this time, and we're going to finish this, once and for all," said Ben.

 

Rey was up at once. When Ben got serious about those kinds of things, it was best to either enjoy the ride or prevent him from actually committing a felony.

 

Ben was slightly less cranky as they followed the noise that seemed to follow them every night without fail. 

 

"How much sick delight does he get from this?" asked Ben as they got close. 

 

"As I recall, you two didn't get along until your senior year, and then you screwed it up by leaving. I imagine he gets lots from it," she deadpanned. 

 

Ben huffed and walked faster until he could see the speaker at a distance. This one had been a few miles away, and they had not heard nor seen a sign of another camp. Poe had done well in choosing an out of the way place for the speaker; based on Rey's calculations, it was near the river.  There was a patch of open land without tree trunks covering every inch of it, leaves and sticks everywhere. 

 

The squat, ancient radio was blaring a siren sound on a cassette, and thankfully, Rey didn't have to restrain Ben that time. He stopped and made an effort to look for traps. When both had looked for some time without finding any evidence of a trap, both shared identical looks of suspicion. 

 

"It seems too easy," he said.

 

"That's because it is. We'll keep throwing small rocks to see if anything changes," said Rey. 

 

Rey went forward, not trusting Poe, and Ben scanned the area again with his flashlight. Neither noticed the trap until it was too late.

 

Rey took one false step, and leaves crinkled underneath her, causing several branches and a blanket of leaves to fly up. As it did so, the ground gave way, and Rey fell into a moat dug around the radio. 

 

"Rey!"

 

"Ben, I'm okay!"

 

Despite Rey's assurance, he still ran to the edge of the moat, reaching down a hand to hold hers. It was as much to reassure him that she was fine as it was to let her know he was there for her. 

 

"Give me your other hand, Rey. I'll pull you out since your hands can barely reach the top," he said.

 

"But what about the radio?" asked Rey, making him pause. 

 

"What of it?" he asked, truly confused. "You're my priority."

 

She smiled. Ben's tunnel vision when it came to her was equal parts heartwarming, annoying, and attractive. "It'll still be going off after you get me out. There's no way I can reach that thing. You need to come down here, or else you're not sleeping tonight."

 

He pursed his lips, and Rey felt bad for Poe in that moment. Whatever she had concocted before was mere child's play compared to what was brewing in Ben's mind, based on the scowl he wore. 

 

"How will this work?" he asked, looking between her and the radio.

 

"Throw down your bag, and then hop in. You can give me a boost to the radio, and then we'll sleep down here. We'll be well-protected, and no one will suspect we can get free, nor risk jumping down after our stuff."

 

He nodded, satisfied with the plan. After he and his backpack joined Rey, he made sure to check over her whole body for injuries, just in case. Rey tried not to enjoy the feel of his hands caressing her body, and Ben indulged in what he had been wanting to do for some time. She insisted weakly she was fine, but eventually he found a sprained ankle.

 

"It's fine, Ben. I might walk a little slower, but we've made good progress. We should still make it in two days," said Rey, ignoring her pain.

 

"If I had ice, I'd do more. We'll rest more often," he decided, not liking her attitude. "Ready to grab the radio?"

 

"Oh yes," she said, eager to get rid of the annoying sounds being emitted above. "Help me up."

 

Grabbing her at her waist, he lifted her up until she easily grabbed the radio and brought it down into their hole. When the racket stopped, both sighed in relief.

 

"Let's get some sleep," said Rey, noticing how narrow the hole was. "I don't think we can sleep together here, though."

 

"We can squeeze," he said flippantly, laying out his sleeping bag. "We've slept in smaller places together before, as you recall."

 

She snorted. "I think we only slept because we were so worn out in that back seat of the Focus. It was a faithful little car," she said, remembering her first car. 

 

"We christened it properly," he said with a smirk, earning him an eye roll.

 

"Several times over," she muttered, making him smile at the memories.

 

"We only slept in it once, though. We learned after that," said Ben, wincing at the memory of his back pain the day after.

 

"You did. I slept in it in college on a few occasions," said Rey.

 

Ben rolled her onto him before pulling the blankets and sleeping bag over them. "I want to hear these stories while we walk tomorrow."

 

"You will. Sleep now; talk later," said Rey with a yawn, able to fall asleep anywhere.

 

Ben was jealous of her talent, but he didn't begrudge her that. She needed it now that she was injured. Luckily for him, the combination of stress, exercise, and her steady breathing made it easier to sleep than expected in the cramped quarters. 

 

Daylight came too soon, but both felt more rested when it did arrive. After a quick breakfast and walking around the other side of the circle to change, Ben gave Rey a boost to the top so that she could help him up with some rope. 

 

Setting her bag off to the side, she tied her rope around the nearest tree trunk and brought it to Ben. Between her pulling on his shoulders and he using his pull-up experience in the gym to good use, Ben steadily made his way up. 

 

He was almost out of the hole, along with his backpack, when he spotted movement in his periphery. 

 

"Who's there?" he yelled, making Rey turn and watch in horror as Phasma ran into their field of view and steal Rey's bag.

 

"We ran out of food; we hear you like to hoard it. Enjoy your lead while you can; Hux should have a rock soon," said Phasma as she ran off. 

 

Both were furious when Ben finally got onto the ground. Ben was ready to chase after them.

 

"No, Ben! They're not worth it. My identification and phone are in my pocket. Everything else is easily replaceable," said Rey, holding him back. "What happened to just finishing the race?"

 

Ben knew he should look ashamed at having his words thrown back at him, but he felt only one thing: hate. "They took your stuff. There  _ will _ be retribution," promised Ben.

 

Rey felt bad for Hux and Phasma. There would be hell to pay for doing something to her; Ben would always ensure it.

 

"We will...later," said Rey, leading him with a limp toward the finish line. "Let's make some progress and think up a plan while we walk. I don't have my stuff; what do you have to set a trap?"

 

"Not much," he said, angry with himself a moment until something dawned internally. "Actually, we have everything we need. Turn off your phone, and let's go. We should focus on setting a trap for Dameron and the other four. I have  _ great plans  _ for them. I was thinking all night about it."

 

Rey shivered in expectation. 

 

"Good. Shall we discuss the plan as we walk?"

 

"No. I don't want anyone overhearing us as we move. We'll discuss when we rest. For now, I want to hear the fate of your Focus, among other things."

 

Ben learned much of Rey’s Focus and the three cars that followed in its steps, and Rey soon learned that Ben still had the exact same car - just as she suspected.  He and Han were both devoted like that. Talk of cars led to discussions of college...when they weren’t hiding from groups passing by. Their breaks were more frequent, and Ben didn’t complain about stopping once as he was far too focused on Rey and her ankle.  It was slightly swollen, but she kept up a decent pace. Ben wisely didn’t ask how much pain she was in while walking, and Rey didn’t share. It was enough to know that the breaks did her good.   

 

It was when they stopped for lunch that Ben suggested that they start setting up their first trap. Ben didn’t care who got caught in it; he wanted revenge on all of them.  If Poe didn’t fall for the trap, then he had another plan. They had had several discussions on the breaks, and Rey was sure that this main plan was one of Ben’s best ideas yet.  

 

“Based on how slow we’re moving, all of them should catch up to us today at some point,” said Ben.  “We’ll trap who we can now, and if Poe is late because of all that work on the hole, we’ll beat him at his own game tonight.”

 

Using all the rope and netting that Ben had brought with him, they found rocks and gathered as many plants and leaves as they could find, even going so far as to pull out two smaller bushes and replanting them to hide the evidence of their work.  The trap stretched out the length of the main path, and based on who they had seen so far, there would be no one else coming from the other way to screw up their plan. Even Rose and Finn had passed by, and Rey had to hide herself well to prevent herself from going to them earlier that day and warning them about Hux and Phasma.  They probably already knew, based on how much they carried. 

 

When the trap was set, Ben and Rey went forward some ways to a hiding place and waited.  Sure enough, the group of four could be heard whispering in the distance.  

 

As they got closer, Ben and Rey could distinguish what they said.  

 

“No one else will be able to find those rocks now that we pushed them back further.  They’re all going to be so confused.”

 

“Between them stuck and those two caught in a hole, we should have an easy win since Kaydel’s so slow,” said Snap.

 

“I still can’t believe you helped them dig that hole,” said Jessika.  “Or that Poe actually brought shovels.”

 

“He’s been preparing for months, and he knows the same thing I do, that the prize this year is far better.  I can open my own independent business to offset Rey’s soon-to-be popularity,” said Snap. “She’ll become expensive fast.”

 

Ben looked at Rey inquisitively, and Rey shrugged.  Snap worked with her, so he knew she had been meeting with the mayor and had been specifically requested by Holdo for the secret project that everyone finally knew about.  She had that project without question, and everyone was jealous of her for it. She just hadn’t realized how jealous they were.  

 

At that point, the four were close, and none of them seemed to have any idea that they were walking into their doom.  Rey and Ben got into position.

 

Sure enough, no one thought that the bushes were out of place, so they walked between them.  Ben pulled a short rope, tripping Jessika since she was first to reach it. When she fell, all gathered around her, and Rey and Ben worked quickly to push the rocks off of the ends of the net as the four’s combined weight overcame the shallow hole that Ben had dug with his bare hands, forcing them to fall into the center of the net.  When the rocks were removed, the net snapped up because of the rest of the rope, sending the four into the air with terrified screams, at least several backpacks left on the ground since they had been thrown away while inspecting Jessika.

 

“What is this? How-”

 

“Next time you choose a side, consider it more closely,” said Ben, stepping into the open with a threatening look.  “You chose poorly.”

 

“I hope you enjoy hanging out,” said Rey, appearing and waving innocently.  “It’s a nice drop to the bottom. I’d hate for you all to get injured if you fell.”

 

“You’re going to pay for this!”

 

“Tell that to Rey’s sprained ankle,” said Ben, leading Rey away.  “Our work here is done.”

 

The pair walked away proudly as the four called out for help.  Rey couldn’t stop smiling as she walked.

 

“What do you know that I don’t?” he asked.

 

“Poe’s not going to help them.  He’s probably too worried about winning at this point.  Those four are going to be stuck until Good Samaritans like Finn and Rose come along.”

 

“Such a pity,” he said, not looking bothered at all by it.  “The only problem with that is they’ll warn our sworn enemies that we escaped.”

 

“Let them.  It’ll make them fear us more and be ready for us when they come tonight,” said Rey.  “Remember when I said the last half was all mind games?”

 

“I see,” he said, catching on.  “Then we’ll have to fool them all the more when they come prepared.”

 

“Naturally,” said Rey, giving her partner an evil grin.

 

The two continued on, catching up and comparing workplaces amicably until they found a good place to camp for the night near the main path.  Rey’s normal tendency was to hide far away from the path, so she broke with pattern to lure Poe and Kaydel in. They had their fire and made use of Ben’s supplies, as well as a little Rey had pilfered from the bags of those hanging in a net.  They hadn’t heard any screams of pain yet, so they assumed that either they were too far away to care, or that no one had helped them yet.

 

They hoped for the latter.

 

Both hunkered down early for sleep and set an alarm to go off at one in the morning.  Poe always had his noisy surprise go off at three, so he would be awake at two or sooner.  They wanted to wake him up for once since they knew he was an early riser. When their alarm went off, the two made their way to an already established spot and made it look like they had been camping there, setting up a small fire and leaving out Ben’s backpack and sleeping bag.  

 

After that, they made use of the tools Ben had, including his bug spray and spray-on sunblock.  After much configuring of rope around trees and several other elements, both went to the sleeping bag. 

 

The alarm and speaker turned on as expected.  Rey pretended to sleep while Ben complained loudly that the speaker was broken and refused to turn off.  With his back to the crowd, he didn’t see Poe and Kaydel creep forward twenty minutes later as he continued to complain loudly about the trip, but he heard them thanks to the various things he had left on the ground for them to step on and disturb.

 

When he gave the sign, Rey did her part.  “Ben, just try to sleep with it on. Don’t destroy it.  I want to rebuild and reuse it when we get back.”

 

“You have a job; you can afford a better one,” he insisted.  “I’m going to break it.”

 

“Ben!”

 

“It’ll only take a moment.  Just rest your ankle there while I dispose of this,” he said, getting up and taking the cylindrical speaker from earlier.

 

Ben’s backpack was far away from Rey, about halfway between Ben and Poe.  When Ben got up, Rey lay down. Poe was ever the opportunist, just as Rey counted on.  Within minutes, he made his way to the backpack. He didn’t try reaching for it until he heard Rey’s soft snores.

 

“Poe, we don’t need to steal their rock,” hissed Kaydel.  “We have our own. Let’s go. I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“They woke me up, and they put us further behind than I’ve ever been before.”

 

“That was more because of me-”

 

“She has So-lahhhh!!”

 

“Poe!”

 

Poe reached for the backpack at the same time that Rey pulled the combined shoelaces from all their shoes.  As she pulled, it set off the can of bug spray, which blinded him and sent him careening backwards. Soon, he ran into some carefully placed rocks, which tripped him.

 

“Gotcha!” yelled Ben, stepping out of the trees and pulling another piece of rope he had, sending the giant, metal can of sunblock onto Poe’s head.  “That worked better than I planned.”

 

Rey grinned as Kaydel ran toward Poe, only to trip over the last of the rope that had been setup.  When she landed on her hand in an effort to stop the fall, she yelped.  

 

“Why did you do this?” she asked, making Ben stomp toward her.

 

“ _ No one  _ injures Rey and gets away with it,” said Ben, staring her down.  “She has a sprained ankle thanks to you.”

 

“Poe’s going to be blind!”

 

“It’s only temporary; he’ll survive, just like you will,” said Ben, throwing her a water bottle.  He turned around to face Rey. “Our work here is done.”

 

“I think we definitely topped our prank on Nien Nunb,” said Rey before Kaydel gasped.

 

“You two did that? I heard there was a whole group in on that.”

 

Ben gave the injured woman a smug grin.  “Just the two of us. You think Rey just became a legendary prankster at this event overnight? Oh no...the dream team has been reunited at last.  Poe has met his match for best pranks.”

 

“C’mon, Ben, she’s afraid of us already,” said Rey, pulling him and his bag away from the two while collecting as much of their supplies as she could. “No need to scare her more and rub it in.”

 

“She needs to know so she can tell Poe when he wakes up,” insisted Ben.  “I’m not just a delicate flower from the city; I was born and raised here, just like you three were.  Everyone seems to forget that.”

 

“I’m glad you’re finally showing your true colors and admitting it,” said Rey, leading him away.

 

“I, of course I would, eventually-”

 

“Only after much encouragement,” said Rey, clapping him on the back.  “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

They decided to go past their previous campsite and walked an hour before stopping.  Ben was more tired that way, and they had more progress before the new day. Ben was looking forward to it; they were going to get back at Hux and Phasma, and they would still win.

 

“I hope you actually sleep after that high from our successful trap,” said Rey, getting cozy in the sleeping bag.

 

“I will,” he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair and against the nape of her neck.  “We did well today.”

 

Rey sighed, enjoying every second of the things he used to do with her all the time.  They fell into it all too easily, and she hoped that he would stay longer. She had missed him, and she was ready to try again now that she had seen what they could do when they actually talked.  She decided to be brave and ask him to stay while they walked in the morning.

 

“We make a good team,” she whispered, leaning into him.

 

“We always have and will,” he said, sleep in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the race at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oen nothing. I just firmly believe Han is a huge Reylo shipper lol

The morning dawned bright and warm, and Rey discovered that she had sweat alongside Ben when he finally nudged her awake.  He had let her sleep in for once, keeping an eye out for challengers to their winning.

 

“I’m so glad we’ll be home by tonight.  I’m tired of your protein bars; they’re tasteless,” said Rey. 

 

“Better than that ramen you ate every night in high school.  I never saw so many peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and ramen be consumed daily by one person before,” said Ben.  “You needed to be exposed to better food.”

 

“You fixed that,” she replied, finishing her portion of the leftover food.  

 

They had enough for lunch, and that was still only half a bar for each of them.  Rey was becoming cranky because of lack of food. Before Ben, she was used to barely getting enough to eat.  Now, she was used to eating regularly and didn’t like the feeling of being hungry.

 

“Of course I did,” he said with pride.

 

“And I’m going to unfix it when I eat the first thing I get a hold of when we survive this race,” said Rey, making Ben scowl.

 

“There’s no need.  I’ll cook for us when we get back,” he said, picking off dirt from his black clothes.  “Cooking has become my hobby since I had so much time alone the last few years. I’m quite good.”

 

Rey was torn between multiple feelings, but eventually she said, “I want proof.”

 

He chuckled, pleased that she didn’t remind him that he had brought the loneliness on himself and also glad that she still challenged him.  The fact that it was about food was very much of his own doing.  

 

Offering an arm to her, he said, “You’ll have it.  I’d like to have dinner with you.”

 

Rey got into his face, hands taking his shoulders.  “In what capacity? As friends or something else?”

 

“You already said we couldn’t be friends,” he reminded her before touching her chin.  “I want a second chance with you, Rey.”

 

She took a deep breath before replying, “We still have much to discuss-”

 

“We can over dinner,” he said, ready to do whatever it took.  “Ask anything. Even while we’re walking if you choose. Having this time with you has only shown me that I was right to come back and do what I did.”

 

“What have you done?” she asked.  “Quit your job? I thought that was because of Han.”

 

“That was.  My new job, however, is within town,” he said before hurriedly adding, “No one, not even my parents, know that yet.  They think I’m going to only come back occasionally.”

 

“Why not stay?” she asked, heart pounding as she added, “I’d like it if you did.”

 

“I will now,” he said, leaning in and doing the one thing that he had wanted to do since seeing Rey: kiss her.  His hands wove their way around her waist and into her hair, pulling her as close as he could have her with clothing on.  

 

He kissed her several times before she kissed him back. Then, she became just as active of a participant as him.  She gave in to every temptation and desire that had been swirling and building since he had come back.

 

They would have continued standing there without a care or concern for the outside world were it not for the yelp of pain that Poe made when he woke up.  At that, the two realized that they were still in the middle of a race and needed to win.  

 

“I don’t want to move from this spot,” said Rey, looking longingly at him while he gave her bedroom eyes that she wanted to explore at length.

“Nor I.  However, we may soon have company.  Which way, Rey?”

 

She pointed out the direction, and he kissed her one last time before he led the way, keeping a careful eye on her.  They fell into a comfortable silence until Ben said, “I didn’t want to stay because I didn’t know how you’d respond to me.  After the welcome I got, I was resigned to come back once a month until you warmed to me.”

 

“But what about all your other friends? Don’t you want to see them?” asked Rey, dumbfounded by the thought of him avoiding all because of her.

 

“They’re not the reason I hope and plan,” he said, giving her a meaningful look.  “They’re not the ones who have been on my mind ceaselessly since leaving home. Only you have.”

 

“I’m sure some of it was very negative,” she replied, making him smile.  

 

“Only for the first two years.  Then I became resigned and angry, and I missed you.”

 

“I think Finn got tired of seeing me coming over with alcohol or wanting to go to the gym,” said Rey, making Ben laugh.

 

“I went to the gym as well,” said Ben modestly.

 

“I noticed immediately,” she replied, glancing at the body that she loved staring at. “I thought your shirt was going to come flying off when you took off your jacket that first day.”

 

The smug look he turned to give her made her push through her pain to catch up to him and elbow him.  “You did that on purpose.”

 

“Rolling up the arm sleeves, yes.  Everything else is just you,” he said.  

 

“That could be true,” she said, getting a jab from him because of it.

 

As they walked, they continued discussing other things in life that the other had missed.  When they came to a particular spot, Ben stopped, eyeing it greedily.

 

“What is it?” asked Rey.  “You’re plotting again.”

 

“I’ve found the perfect spot for our crowning achievement.  We’re going to get your stuff back soon,” said Ben, who had been paying attention to the voices in the distance.

 

Early in the day, Ben had heard Snap complain about someone else passing by and not helping them.  A little after that, Kaydel had screamed about thieves, confirming his theory.

 

Hux and Phasma were closing in on them.

 

“What’s the plan?” she asked, confident he had one this time.

 

“Take this rope and remove your shoelaces again.  We’re going to tie back these bushes,” he said, pulling out his pocket knife, cutting down random branches, and throwing them onto the main path.  

 

“So we’re going to redirect them into our trap.  I like it,” she said.

 

“We’re going to surprise them.  I’ll whack them if need be from behind. You’ll release the bushes and swipe their stuff and yours while they’re distracted,” said Ben.

 

“Should I empty out the contents of their bag and steal anything?” asked Rey.

 

He nodded.  “That’s better than I had planned.  Throw their stuff everywhere and take their rock.  It’ll be in a bag. I’m stealing Hux’s phone.”

 

“You really want to piss him off, don’t you?” asked Rey.

 

“Oh yes. I owe them a parting gift,” said Ben darkly.

 

The two got to work and found some fallen trees and branches that they scattered across the road until it was impossible to cross or move without having extra help.  When the bushes were ready, Rey dropped her phone on the ground, as though she had left it in a hurry as she ran down the alternate path. Her phone was almost dead, so she didn’t mind turning it off for this.

 

When the trap was set, Rey and Ben sat in position.  They waited an hour, and sure enough, they soon heard movement on the path.

 

“Do you think we’re almost caught up to them?” asked Hux impatiently.

 

“For the last time, I don’t know,” huffed Phasma, clearly annoyed.  “We have to be getting close if they keep on removing the competition for us.”

 

“It’s not like they can do anything to us when we have that nobody’s bag.  I’ve never seen so much random, useless stuff. It could only be used to do the odd things we’ve seen.”

 

“They’re wasting their time doing that, allowing us to catch up and beat them,” said Phasma.  “What happened ahead?”

 

“That’s new,” said Hux, going up to the large pile.  “Looks like the rain knocked down some branches.”

 

“I’m not sure, but oh, would you look at that,” said Phasma smugly, pointing at Rey’s phone.

 

“We  _ are  _ close. We might finally get something on her to keep her away from him,” said Hux, suddenly gaining energy.

 

It allowed him to keep up with Phasma, and so when they reached the bushes, Rey set the trap into motion.  The branches slapped and confused the pair as they dropped their stuff. Rey swooped in and grabbed it all before unleashing the new part of the plan.

 

Originally, they were going to make it seem natural, just like with Nien Nunb.  However, Ben wanted to see their faces, so they modified some branches to use them like rope, allowing Ben to use the rope to capture both of them by their legs, dragging them to the ground before hanging them over a tree branch upside down.

 

“What is the meaning of - you!” cried Hux, pointing at a smirking Ben. “Put us down this instant.”

 

“If you had helped some of the others, they might have.  I’m not,” he said, taking hold of Hux’s hand and reaching into his pocket to grab his phone.  “It’s almost dead; didn’t I warn you this phone would be the death of you?” 

 

“That’s my direct line to Snoke!” spluttered Hux as Ben unlocked the phone.  “Drop it!”

 

“I will...as soon as I send Snoke a message,” said Ben.  “You don’t get paid enough to deal with me. I’m doing you a favor.”

 

“I am  _ not  _ a quitter! You wouldn’t dare,” breathed Hux as Phasma watched Rey dance around and drop all their stuff.  She was equally furious, albeit quiet.

 

“Already done. I just need-”

 

“Whoops! Sorry, Ben! I hope I didn’t break your phone,” said Rey sweetly as Phasma’s metal water bottle smashed into the phone.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Rey.”

 

“You are nothing! Nothing but garbage,” yelled Hux at Rey, 

 

Ben had been about to move, but Rey beat him to it.  She ran at Hux, giving him a flying kick to his head, knocking him out.  It felt  _ amazing. _

 

What did  _ not  _ feel amazing was the knife that Phasma had snuck out of her pocket and jammed into Rey’s leg, causing a gash that bled profusely.

 

“Rey!”

 

Then it was Ben’s turn to retaliate since Phasma had hurt Rey’s uninjured leg.  With a one-two punch, he hit both the stomachs of Hux and Phasma in quick succession.  As Phasma released the knife to see to her wounds, Ben grabbed it and was ready to do something more with it...until Rey pulled him away.

 

“Ben, let’s go! They’re not worth it.  We’ve done all we need to.”

 

“But she-”

 

“I’m bleeding, Ben! We need to focus on that first,” said Rey, pointing at the blood.

 

“Snoke wants his money back,” said Phasma, distracting them momentarily.

 

Rey gave Ben a strange look before he replied, “That was my money that I invested originally, plus interest.  Every cent of it is mine, and Snoke will  _ never  _ get it back.  You can tell him that for me.  Besides, I’ve already invested all of it.”

 

Phasma gasped.  “All of it? How? That was-”

 

“My money.  I used it well, to do something I should’ve done long ago.  Let’s go, Rey,” he said, hurrying Rey away from Phasma and all the talk of money.

 

“Would you like to explain that?” asked Rey.

 

“I will after we get you taken care of.  We have to get your legs above your heart,” he replied, looking her over.

 

Rey gave him a funny look until she realized what he was about to do as he held out his arms.  “I’m perfectly capable-”

 

“You’re bleeding,” he said, bending over and taking her in his arms.  

 

Soon, her legs were high in the air as he bridal-carried her to a better spot...preferably one far from the two hanging in the air.  Rey didn’t bother complaining since she was in a lot of pain. She had already tried to staunch the bleeding by wrapping her jacket over the gash tightly, but it only worked so well.  

 

“How far to the finish line?” he asked as he walked quickly.

 

“Three hours with no breaks,” she said.  “I don’t think my leg will make it without doing something else, though.”

 

“I have a couple ideas,” he said before running them through her and comparing them to hers.  

 

They stopped and tried one idea from each of them but with no success.  Rey’s first aid supplies had been useless. Her jacket was saturated with blood, and he was attempting to give her his jacket, which she steadfastly refused.  

 

“You need this, Rey.  Drink more water, too, and the last bar.”

 

“I’ll take the food and water, but not the jacket,” she said.

 

“No jacket, no food,” he said.

 

“Ben! I’m injured!”

 

“And you’re not allowing me to help you!” he yelled, just as stubborn as her.  “Yours is useless.”

 

“Fine,” she grumbled, waving him toward her.  “Do what you want. It’s still not a long-term solution.”

 

“I’m thinking of one,” he maintained as he took care of her.  

 

After her leg had been taken care of temporarily, he continued to carry her so that she stayed elevated.

 

“Ben, you’re going to wear yourself out-”

 

“It’s worth it for you,” he said, glancing at her.  “I’m getting you medical help, one way or the other.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, taking hold of his head and kissing him.

 

He stopped to enjoy the kiss, and when she pulled away, she asked, “Will you put me down, please?”

 

“No.”

 

She sighed dramatically. “Ben, I can walk-”

 

“You shouldn’t.  Kissing won’t help you, Rey.”

 

“I’m trying to fight fire with fire here.  Clearly it’s not big enough,” she said, exasperated.  “You have to be careful-"

 

“That’s it!” he cried, sprinting ahead like she weighed nothing.  

 

He didn’t stop until they came to a large, open area.  Putting Rey down gently, he began gathering firewood.

 

“Ben?”

 

“I have a solution,” he said, dropping all the firewood.

 

“Thank goodness,” sighed Rey in relief.

 

“It involves fire,” he replied, starting a fire and pulling out a knife.

 

“Absolutely not,” she said, not liking anything involving fire and herself.  Nothing good could come of it.

 

“Rey, it’s brilliant! We have this long knife-”

 

“That hurt me, remember?!”

 

“It can also help.  If we get it hot enough in this fire-”

 

“Are you suggesting we’re going to try to cauterize the wound?” she yelled in disbelief.

 

He nodded, hard at work building the fire.

 

“This is - oh, I don’t know how to describe this.  This is madness!” she cried as she watched him place the blade in the fire.  “What if you burn yourself?”

 

“If you’re in a better place to survive, I’ll take it,” he said.  

 

Rey watched until the blade was ready.  Then Ben made his way over, and she said, “I guess it could work.  I’m not watching.”

 

“It’ll burn a little,” he said, handing her his belt to bite on as he knelt.  “I’ll just do it a couple times for brief periods.”

 

Rey bit down hard in pain as Ben cauterized the wound.  Soon, however, he was done, and the bleeding stopped.

 

“If they weren’t already in pain, I’d do more to them,” said Ben as he tried to comfort her.  “We could go back-”

 

“No.  I just want to finish this race and win for once.  With you,” she said, taking his hands. “Thank you for doing that.  I’m a terrible patient.”

 

“Don’t worry.  Doctor Solo will take care of you and make you feel good all over,” he promised, kissing her.

 

She shook her head at him but was grateful all the same. As she tried out walking, Ben looked on with pride at his handiwork. 

 

"I'm ready," she said, reaching for his hand. 

 

That was all he needed to hear. Hand-in-hand, the two made their way through the last of the race, arriving in mid-evening without any more incidents. Some of the crowd was there by some miracle, including Han and Leia.

 

"Look at them," said Rey, pointing to Ben's parents. "I wonder how they found out."

 

"I messaged them with a rough estimate," he said, looking closely. "They brought food for us."

 

"I'm happy about that, but still happier to see Han looking so proud," she said. After taking a couple more steps, she asked, "Does this mean you're not cooking for me? Would it be done at your parents' home?"

 

"Oh no, you're still having dinner with me. I have a place of my own near here, actually. I'll need to talk to the mayor in the morning, but that means you can sleep in," he said, giving her a significant look.

 

She squeezed his hand. "So I am staying the night."

 

"Only if you want to!" he said, suddenly looking stricken and backpedaling. "I thought that-"

 

"I do," she said, giving him a once-over. "Someone's going to have to give you a bath later; you're filthy."

 

"You should talk," he said, grinning. "We'll fix you up at home, too."

 

"I can't believe you got a home! Were you that hopeful?" she asked. 

 

"It was more the mayor suggesting that it would look bad if I didn't. She was right," he said.

 

"Why have you been chatting with her so much?" she asked, giving him a hard look.

 

"My new job. It's an extension of my old one with investing, but there's no official building yet since this is my first time alone. I'm taking a big risk because I want to support those I ...love," he said, glancing at her quickly.

 

Her mouth gaped before she closed it. Taking her free hand, she ran it up and down his arm. "I think I love you, too," she said, knowing it to be true.

 

Both looked ahead, satisfied with the state of things between them. That was when Rey saw Holdo looking between them and seeming far more pleased that she had reason to. That was when she connected all the dots, between Holdo's announcement, Phasma's discussion about money, and Ben's confession. 

 

She stopped, staring at him in wonder. "You're the anonymous investor," she breathed. "This is going to be awkward."

 

He gave a confused look before asking, "You were going to find out eventually. Might as well be now. Why?"

 

"Think of where I work," prompted Rey.

 

"You've never outright said it, just implied that it was the same as - oh," he said, looking her over. "You're the main designer for my project."

 

"Yes, and everyone is jealous," said Rey. "As you saw."

 

"This  _ is  _ going to be awkward," he said, growing sad. 

 

Rey rushed to stop his pessimism. "Technically, you're still anonymous. We can have dinner together and do whatever for the time being."

 

"I'm worried about when we have to work together," said Ben.

 

"I'm not. Not anymore," she said, squeezing his hand. "You took a big risk. Now it's my turn. We'll make it work. We're a great team together, remember?"

 

As relief filled his eyes, they shared a moment before taking the last few steps to win. As they crossed the finish line, fireworks were set off, and the crowd went wild. 

 

Han and Leia were the first to reach the duo, hugging them individually before going in for a group hug. 

 

"Could you move any slower?" grumbled Leia.

 

"I didn't mention it, but Rey received a sprained ankle and a knife wound while running with me," said Ben. "I think she's doing well."

 

"Oh, Rey, I'm so sorry-"

 

"I'm actually not in that much pain thanks to Ben," said Rey, trying to avoid the mothering that Leia would want to do. 

 

Thankfully, she and Han were on similar wavelengths, and he had been eyeing the way the two looked at one another leading up to finishing the race. 

 

"I'm sure our son is going to use all those new cooking skills and those hospitality tips you taught him to thank Rey for keeping him alive and uninjured," said Han, pulling his wife away. "Aren't you, son?"

 

"Way ahead of you," said Ben, glancing at his father gratefully before giving Rey a warm look. 

 

"That's what I like to hear," said Han, looking pleased. 

 

"Congratulations, Ben and Rey," said Mayor Holdo, coming forward to shake their hands. "This is a welcome surprise. You seem to be on good terms with one another-"

 

"We are," replied Rey hurriedly, gripping onto Ben's arm.

 

"Good. You're going to be spending a lot of time with each other in the upcoming months. Far more than you realize. Let's get onto the platform so you can receive your award. I can see you're tired; the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can go home to rest.  I'm going to need you both to come see me tomorrow at some point, when you're both awake. Perhaps around noon?"

 

"Done," said Ben, shaking Holdo's hand warmly. "Let's finish this."

 

"Why didn't Ben mention her injury sooner?" hissed Leia as Ben and Rey prepared to accept their award.

 

"Because Ben wants to take care of her himself obviously. He takes after his father in that respect," said Han proudly. 

 

"Would you please hand me your rock?" asked Holdo. 

 

"Ben, would you do the honors?" Rey asked, grinning at him.

 

He fumbled in his backpack to find the rock, but eventually he did. Rey took his hand, and he held hers tightly, never wanting to let go. As he handed the rock to the mayor, he was struck by the sense of rightness in having Rey at his side once more, she beaming with excitement. Better yet, his parents looked on proudly, especially his father. 

 

Rey, too, saw Han's pride, and she had never been happier. In a way, she was glad that she finally won, with Ben to boot. It was perfect for Han.

 

Holdo said her prepared speech to congratulate and thank them for their hard work. At the end, she asked, "So tell us all: why did you want to participate in this year's Kessel Run?"

 

"To honor Han Solo-"

 

"To honor my dad-"

 

Both stopped as they said essentially the same thing and smiled at one another. A slight blush appeared on Ben's face. 

 

"It's a very noble thing to do for him. You are the first team to ever win, and you now have the record for the shortest time to complete the race. Congratulations again," said Holdo before shaking their hands and letting them leave.

 

"At last," murmured Ben as he left the stage. "All I want is to go home with you."

 

"I couldn't agree more," said Rey, brushing a hand across Ben's cheek. "I'm not sure what I'm more hungry for: your food or for a repeat of what happened around the campfire in the mines."

 

"Let's see if we can't make both happen at the same time, Sweetheart," said Ben mischievously, his eyes running up and down her body quickly.

 

As the two walked off toward Ben's car, Han surveyed the couple with a smug grin before remarking to his wife, "I think grandchildren are in our future after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> A huge shout out to the Reylo Fic Recs group chat who helped me get through this! And many thanks to the Reylo Trash Compactor Writers Group for putting on this summer fest. 
> 
> My prompt had to do with the solution being fire quote near the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My goal is to put out daily updates until it's all posted.


End file.
